What's Hogwarts?
by DunkinDonutsHobo
Summary: Kagome comes back heart borken after seeing kikyo and inuyasha together. When she gets home she finds strange owls flying around with letters in their beaks! Discontinued
1. Broken Heart

Chapter 1  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
'I can't believe he chose me over a corpse!' Kagome thought angrily as more and more tears threatened to fall. 'I will not cry over that stupid mutt!' As soon as she though t that she could hear Inuyasha's cruel laugh mocking her. I lifted myself off from the floor of the well house, and ran into the Main house.  
  
As I ran through the house trying to get to my room I saw a note on the kitchen table.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I'm out shopping for some food. Souta is over his friend's house sleeping over there. There's some ramen in the refrigerator. Grandpa is out somewhere. I think.  
  
Love Mom,  
XOX  
  
'figures' Grandpa's probably trying to sell another one of those cheap necklaces, and mom probably won't be home for about another hour or two. Now what? Hmm....well she did say there was ramen in the refrigerator, I thought while opening it. Hm.....if I were my mom where would I put it?  
  
*Authors POV*  
  
Kagome finally found the ramen and started eating it. After a while she started seeing owls everywhere!  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
'What the hell?' I didn't know owls sent letters. Wow Inuyasha sure has grown off on me. I thought about Inuyasha then a sudden rush of hate ran through me.  
  
~ FlashBack~  
  
"Hi Sango, Miroku, Shippo, hey where's Inuyasha? "I Asked. Right at that moment everyone suddenly found their shoes interesting. 'What are they trying to hide?' I thought. "OKAY what's going on?" I half shouted half talked. At least several moments passed by before Sango decided to speak up. "He went to find Kikyo" She said in soft voice close to a whisper. 'No he wouldn't he couldn't he wouldn't betray me!' I thought franticly as I thought of all the things that has happened since I was gone.  
  
"No he wouldn't betray me!" I shouted.  
  
I ran out of the hut determined to find Inuyasha and prove them wrong! I ran into the forest. In time just to see Inuyasha with none other than Kikyo in his arms kissing!  
  
"You BASTARD!" I shouted as I ran away from the scene.  
  
'Inuyasha why?' I thought as I ran blindly through the forest and to the well.  
  
I screamed when Inuyasha suddenly appears nest to me holding me by the neck.  
  
"Get away from me!!" I screamed in terror.  
  
"Shut up bitch, I'm taking the soul that YOU stole from Kikyo. Good bye" Inuyasha spat out.  
  
If I could just make it to the well! Suddenly all the anger I had bottled up in side me finally exploded and with new energy I pushed off Inuyasha and jumped down the well screaming up to Inuyasha "I HATE YOU" I screamed as I was engulfed in a bright blue light that was all to familiar.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'I hate him' I thought angrily, but now I've got a new problem! Where are all these damn owls coming from! 


	2. I'm Going Where?

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'Well, I started with one problem now I'm stuck with another.' What am I gonna do with all these owls!?! I took a look at the owl. Its stared back as if it wanted me to do something. That's when I notices the letter it was holding. I went back outside to see the owls and the letter they were currently holding on to. 'What do they want?' I kept asking myself.  
  
I moved closer to the owl to see letter. The owl came closer to me as I moved back a bit, a little afraid. 'Oh come on girl get a grip. It's just an owl' I took a deep breath and with one quick movement grabbed the letter from it's beak. Great.....I got the letter. Now what? I guess I'll go read it inside. I thought to my self as I went back to the kitchen. Now I guess I'll have to read it.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We have been informed that you don't know anything about using a wand or about wizards and witches. You will be sent a person to help you buy your books and equipment. His name is 'Hagrid'. He will await for you in 2 days. Make sure all your clothes are packed by then and anything else you might need.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Students will need to acquire the following items:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes One plain pointed hat for day wear One pair of dragon hide gloves One Wand Cauldron  
  
Also the following set of books:  
  
"Book Of Spells Level 5" by Miranda Goshawk "A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida "Magical Theory" by Adalbert Waffling "A History Of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot "Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch "Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger  
  
You may bring if desired a pet to bring with you.  
  
'Wow talk about surprise!' 'What's my mom gonna say?!' 'What if this  
is a fake letter?' 'Who's Hagrid?' 'What if he never comes!' 'I don't  
know!' All these thoughts kept going through my head as a reread the  
letter twice. I was finally snapped out of my daze when I heard my  
mothers car door slam closed.  
  
"Hi honey!" she asked as she stepped out of the car.  
  
" I thought you weren't coming back until next week. What are you  
doing back so soon?" she asked as she put down the bags of groceries  
on the drive way. (AN: I have no idea why she would put them there)  
  
"Mom ............................ Do you know of a place called Hogwarts?" I asked.  
  
I watched as my mother stopped in her tracks wide eyed. I took one  
step closer to her trying to see what was wrong.  
  
"Yes dear why would you want to know?" my mom answered casually as  
she fixed her posture and looked normal again.  
  
"I got some letter saying I was accepted there. How com it said I've  
been skipped to fifth year?" I asked  
  
"Well honey, it's probably because your too old for anything lower  
that that. Anyways you've probably had more magical adventures than  
anyone there." She said  
  
Then she asked "When are you leaving?" She asked.  
  
"They're gonna send someone called 'Hagrid' to pick me up and buy my  
stuff." I said  
  
"Don't worry honey, I've been there before when I was a little kid.  
It's just like a normal school where you learn magic instead of other  
things." My mother said.  
  
"Ummm...okay" I said a still a little unsure.  
  
"I'm going to get started packing" I said as I gave her a hug and sped into the house half anxious and half nervous of what was soon going to happen.  
  
'Do I really want to do this?' I thought to my self. What if I make a fool of myself? What about all my friends here? What about Inuyasha? I was about to knock myself in the head for thinking that last thought.  
  
I guess I should start packing. I went up to my room and started throwing all kinds of stuff in my rolling bag. Hmmmm.........What would I need? Makeup? Yes. Jewelry? Yes. Clothes? Yes. Ramen? Definite yes! Magazines? Yes. I think I got everything as I looked at the mess I created in my bag. Well that's gotten over with.  
  
I looked at my clock. It was reading 9:56 'Might as well go to sleep.' Hagrid's coming in one day to pick me up! I hope I'll get there all right. I wonder what it's like there. A million thoughts went through my head a mile a minute. Until I finally drifted off into a blissful sleep.  
  
*BING BING RING RING *  
  
'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!' I thought as I sat up straight in bed. Then I finally noticed my alarm clock going off an on off and on. Ughhhh.........Why did I ever buy an alarm clock! It's a Saturday too! Grrrrr....... I thought as I reached over to turn the alarm off. I quickly pressed the button on the clock, but it didn't turn off!! What the .....? I tried hitting over and over on the wall to make break, but sadly it didn't break! 'That's it!' I thought as I ran to the window to throw out the clock.  
  
Little Girl on Sidewalk's POV  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look! I told you time flies!" said the little girl.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'This is going to be a long day....' 


	3. Gringotts and RunIn

Before you say anything this fan fic id kag/kur.  
  
*~Chapter 3~*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
This morning wasn't one of the best I've had. It was a usual day. Souta playing video games, Grandpa trying to sell one of the cheap necklaces, and Mom cooking food. Time went by brutally slow! I couldn't wait till the afternoon, but when it finally came I didn't want to leave everything I had right here.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Someone was at the front door. 'Hagrid' My mother went to open it and greeted whoever it was.  
  
"Kagome dear, Hagrid's here! Get your trunk!" My mother said in an all too cheery voice.  
  
"Okay mom, I'm coming" I said loudly so she could here me from up stairs.  
  
'Can I do this? I mean, everyone in their 5th year has already been there for 5 years! And I'm just coming there without any knowledge of magic or a wand!' I thought with each breath getting more nervous.  
  
I grabbed my trunk and started dragging it down the stairs behind me. 'At least it's not as heavy as my yellow bag!' I thought. I finally made it down stairs without much trouble. My mom was asking questions like 'Is Minerva still teaching?' 'Is Dumbledore still the headmaster?'. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom give Hagrid a golden key. 'What's the key for?' I let the thought slip as I walked over to them.  
  
"Mom I'm here" I said softly  
  
"Hi honey, this is Hagrid, he's the game master at Hogwarts. I used to know him from when I went there." She said  
  
"Hi Hagrid" I said a little unsure of myself.  
  
"Hello Kagome." He said with a little of an English accent.  
  
"I'm goin' ter take ya to Hogwarts" He said  
  
"Okay, when are we leaving?" I asked.  
  
"First we need ter go ter Diagon Alley ter buy yar stuff." He said  
  
" Um....what'd Diagon Alley?" I asked  
  
"Oh don' worry it's a place where all the wizards go ter buy there every' day needs." He said casually.  
  
"How do we get there?" I asked as if the place didn't exist.  
  
"Floo Powder" He said while taking out a bag of what looked like dust.  
  
He must have seen my confused face because before I could say anything he explained it to me.  
  
"Floo Powder is magical powder that is used for traveling around in a fireplace, but after we go ter Diagon Alley, we have to wait at the Secret Head Quarters, There you will meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and The Weasleys, look no one is supposed to know about it because of You-Know- Who." He said most of the sentence in a whisper as if he expected someone to jump out from the dark.  
  
"Who's You-Know-Who?" I asked.  
  
He turned to my mother and said "She really doesn't know who he is! Does she?"  
  
My mother shook her head solemnly.  
  
"I'll tell you when were at the head quarters" he said.  
  
"Okay now lets go to Diagon Alley" he said while taking the bag of dust and walked over to our fireplace (AN: Just pretend kagome's house has a fireplace) and put a little amount on my hand.  
  
I looked up at him questioningly and he said:  
  
"Just set inside the fireplace and say 'Diagon Alley' clearly."  
  
"okay" I said and did what he asked.  
  
When I said Diagon Alley and stepped into the fireplace I was engulfed in a dark green light that was so bright that I had to close my eyes. I stayed like that for a couple minutes until I found someone poking my back.  
  
"Knock it off Inuyasha" I said on instinct.  
  
Then I finally realized what I said while my vision was blurred with unshed tears.  
  
"Err.... Sorry if I hurt yar. I just wanted you to open yer eyes." I heard Hagrid's concerned voice.  
  
"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." I said while taking in my surroundings. There were people everywhere, Children looking at window shops, Old people talking to others as if they've known them forever, and Kids about my age gossiping.  
  
Then I noticed that Hagrid was trying to talk to me. I think he said something about Gringotts.  
  
"Hagrid, why do we need to go to Gringotts?" I asked him wanting an answer.  
  
"There were goin' ter get yer money that yer moms left you" he said.  
  
"Okay" I said not really paying attention to what he was saying, because of the tall building that looked like it was going to topple. The letters on the building said "Gringotts".  
  
We walked into the building. I had to swallow my gasp as I saw ugly looking creatures that looked creepy and mean. Hagrid must have seen my distaste and whispered in my ear:  
  
"Their called Goblins, they run this place. Their not exactly the sun in the sky. " He whispered.  
  
Hagrid led the way to a high table where one goblin was sitting at. It looked up at us as if we were nothing, but dirt and went back to his work. Hagrid gave a little cough to get it's attention.  
  
Then it looked at us and Hagrid said "We're here to get some coins out er' account" he said gesturing to me.  
  
The thing looked at me and said "Key?"  
  
I looked at Hagrid and mouthed the word key. He looked at me for a second and then said "OHHH......hold on I er key right here'" The Goblin diverted his gaze to Hagrid. Finally Hagrid got out the key that I saw my mother give to him earlier. The thing grabbed it out of his hand and got down from the table and gestured for us to follow him.  
  
We followed the goblin down the hall. As we walked I saw a sign that said:  
  
"Enter, Stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there  
  
Wow........who would be such an idiot to steal from here? Hmm....... Miroku maybe.  
  
We walked until there was a door which we entered. I was surprised to find that it wasn't marble like the other part of the building, but it was dirt. We walked for a short time until we reached a little trolley. Hagrid told me that the place was so big that they have trolleys to take you to your volt. I gave a little yelp of surprise as the trolley zoomed up and down, and inside out (AN: okay I know that sounds stupid, but it rhymes.)  
  
The trolley stopped much to my liking on front of a big metal door. The Goblin took out my key and placed it in the hole in the door. Then almost magically the door swung open. Inside I almost fainted at the sight before me. There were tons and tons of gold! Hagrid saw my delight and said:  
  
"You didn't think yer mother left yer nothing did you?" he said a little surprised. We gathered as much money we could carry and headed out of Gringotts.  
  
We walked around Diagon Alley Deciding where to go next, when I clumsily bumped into someone. It was a boy I ran into. Hagrid looked at the boy sourly. I gave Hagrid a surprised look as the stranger helped me up.  
  
"What do you think your doing here?" He said a little cruelly.  
  
"I'm going to work unlike you, I see" the stranger said mutually.  
  
AN: Sorry that's the end of the chapter. Lol I know you must hate me. 


	4. A little Shopping and Where are we going...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Who does that guy think he is?' I thought after that rude comment he made to Hagrid.  
  
"Your not wanted here Mr. Malfoy" He said with hate in his voice.  
  
"Very well, I would watch who you be seen with." He said the last part to me as he walked away.  
  
It took Hagrid a minute to cool down before resume walking again.  
  
"Hagrid? Who was that?" I asked unsure if that was the best question to ask.  
  
"No one important" he said as he continued walking. I thought otherwise.  
  
"okay....." I said with hesitation.  
  
We walked around Diagon Alley until we reached a sign that Said 'Ollivanders: Makers Of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  
  
"Ah Hagrid, what a lovely visit, I haven't seen you since Harry was here." The old guy said.  
  
'Wow he looks kinda creepy' I thought as he came up to me and looked me in the eye.  
  
"I'm here bringing little Miss Higurashi to Hogwarts." Hagrid said with a smile.  
  
While still looking at me he said "Wand Arm?"  
  
"Um.....What's a Wand Arm?" I asked, embarrassed as the two men laughed. I could practically feel my cheeks burning up.  
  
"It just means what arm you would be most comfortable with while holding a wand." He said with a little smile as their laughter died down.  
  
"OoOoh okay, Right" I said while trying to get that blush off my face from the embarrassment.  
  
"Hm.......Here try this one" He said while walking over to one of the many shelves that covered the room from top to bottom. He pulled out a dusty box and took out a wand that was dark red with a black handle, and handed it to me.  
  
"What do I do with it?" I asked looking at the piece of wood in my hand.  
  
"You have to give it a wave. Remember you don't pick the wand, the wan picks you." He said  
  
"okay" I did as he said. I waved it once, and the whole pace shool as if there was an earthquake.  
  
"Definitely not that one." He said as he looked at all the mess I had made, making me fell really guilty.  
  
"I'm really sorry!" I said  
  
"It's okay things like that happen a lot. Here try this one." He said while handing me a light colored wand with a little pink in it. And a dark red handle.  
  
I gave it a wave and jumped back when a spark came out of it followed by little waves of pink.  
  
"It looks like we found you a wand, but this very unusual" he said while looking at the wand in my hands.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" I asked.  
  
"Well that wand is made up of Unicorn Hair, and Dragon Hide. The Unicorn Hair represents for purity and kindness, while the Dragon Hide stands for strength and loyalty. Put those two together It forms a powerful wand, and you just learned about magic a couple days ago." He said with a surprised gaze at me.  
  
"We have to go now." Hagrid suddenly cut in. As I walked over to him.  
  
We left after I paid and started walking down the path until I found a store that caught my eye. It had a broom in it with children all over the store looking at it, as if it were very valuable. 'Is that a real broom stick!' I thought as I imagined myself riding it.  
  
We walked a little while longer as we neared a pet store. We walked in. There were all kinds of pets there, but mostly owls (duh). I passed a small fox in a cage curled up in the corner. I walked closer to it until a man, probably the clerk said  
  
"I wouldn't go to close M'am it's a vicious one. No one wants to buy it." He said all hope of selling it lost.  
  
"I'll take it. I think it looks cute" As soon as I got that sentence in the fox looked at me with surprise in it eyes.  
  
"Are you sure M'am it's a vicious thing there" He said still trying to back me out.  
  
"I said I'll buy it, unless you want to keep it." I said in a neutral voice.  
  
"Very well" He said while going back to the register and gave me the pet. I tried to put it in it's cage, but decide on letting it just walk beside me.  
  
We walked out of the store and then bought school stupplies like books and other things.  
  
"Oh Blimey!" He said shocked.  
  
"It that the time!" He said while looking in disbelieve.  
  
"Go to the station, your not going to school yet, but someone will be there to pick you up and bring you to a place I can't tell you where, but I think I told you earlier." He said in a hurry.  
  
"Just wait in the station. Someone will pick you up from there. Good luck" while running down the street into a place unknown.  
  
'Well he did say go to the train station....' I thought  
  
I walked down the street to find a station at the end of it. I went inside and looked around. Not many people were there, well at least not anyone I knew.  
  
I sat myself on one of the benches. The fox jumped on my lap and curled up.  
  
"I still gotta give you a name don't I?" I said more of a statement than an answer.  
  
"How about.........................Yume I'm pretty sure that means dream." I said after a moment. I looked at my watch it was only three o' clock. I'm sure I could take a little nap.  
  
I closed my eyes halfway, well okay after a while they started getting heavy so I closed them. Then all of the sudden I jerk awake, as someone tapped me on my shoulder. I wasn't sure If I was sleeping or just closed my eyes for a second. (AN: It was like those kind of sleep when you fell like you've just closed your eyes then opened them to fin out it was 3 hours later)  
  
I turned around to see who rudely awakened me. As I turned around I saw a whole bunch of people around me. One of them had bubblegum pink hair that was in short spikes, another one had eyes, not regular eyes, but they one of the eyes were larger than the other one and different colors.  
  
There were many many more.  
  
"Um......who are you?" I said unsure if it was safe to talk to them or not.  
  
"We're here to pick you up." The one who tapped me said. He looked nice enough.  
  
"Oh yeah, Hagrid told me someone was gonna pick me up, but I didn't think there would be so many people here. I said while looking around at all the people around me.  
  
"Don't worry were here to make sure you get there safely." The one with pink hair said.  
  
"Okay Where exactly are we going? And how long was I asleep?" I asked  
  
"First question we can't answer until we get there and second answer is it's now 5:30" She said after looking at her watch.  
  
'Figures only I could fall asleep for 3 and a half hours in a train station lobby.' I thought  
  
"How are we gonna get there? Are we using Floo powder again? That stuff gets you all dirty" I said They all laughed at my innocent comment.  
  
"No were using brooms!" one of them said  
  
"Um........I don't know how to use a broom." I said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"No worries, you can ride with me! Oh yeah by the way my names Tonks" The girl with pink hair said.  
  
"His name is Mad-Eye Moody" She said while pointing to the guy with the strange eye.  
  
"and his name is Lupin, he used to be a school professor." She said while pointing over to the nice guy who tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"It's very nice to meet all of you!" I said with a smile on my face.  
  
"We better get going if we want to make it before dark" Mad-eye Moody said.  
  
"Okay, hey Lupin, help me levitate her trunks." Tonks said.  
  
I watched as everyone got to work setting up things. Getting their brooms out, levitating the trunks, and making sure no one was looking.  
  
I felt a little nudge near my ankle. I looked down to see Yume tugging at my pants. Just so you know that day I wasn't wearing a rode like everyone else. I was wearing black denim pants, a tight white shirt that said 'I'm not smiling at you...I'm trying not to laugh.'  
  
I bent down to pick him up as I watched everyone do something. I petted him as I walked around and held him like a baby.  
  
"Were ready to go everyone!" Tonks yelled.  
  
"SHHHHHHH, What are you trying to do! Get everyone to se e us!" One of the people said.  
  
"Oh.......um......sorry" She said with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Okay everyone mount your brooms, Kagome you go on Tonks broom" he said as if he were the leader of everyone, well he might be, but he's not the boss of me! I thought, but I wisely decided to keep that thought in my head.  
  
"Umm......Tonks are we going out there in the rain?" I asked while looking up at the sky as little droplets fell on my face.  
  
"Yeah I know Mad-Eye Moody must not be in a good mood to make us go out in the rain" she said with a snicker.  
  
"I can hear you!" Moody said back  
  
Only then we noticed that he was right behind us!  
  
"Oh we would never talk about you behind ya back Moody!" She said with an innocent smile.  
  
He said nothing, he just walked up to the front.  
  
He kicked off the ground and everyone did as he did. We were going higher and higher until we were way up. That's when he started directing everyone left and right.  
  
Every once in a while someone would complain about being soaking wet. I had to put Yume in my coat with me to keep him dry. Often some muggle would look up into the sky, and every time that happened Moody made us take a longer route to the unknown place we were going.  
  
'When are we gonna get there already!' I thought as I looked down from the broom I was on, and wondered what was happening in the Feudal Japan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Feudal Japan*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sango's POV*  
  
No one has been talking much since Kagome left, and that dead bitch has been hanging around us. Inuyasha hadn't said a word and Shippo was always crying about wanting his mommy back.  
  
'Kagome wherever you are come back we need you' I thought with despair.  
  
*Shippo's POV*  
  
'I want my MOMMA!' It's all Inuyasha's fault! He shouldn't have gone with that smelly lady! She's not even alive! I'm going' I thought.  
  
I ran towards the hut and sneaked past Sango which was easy to do because since Kagome left no one's paid too much attention to them.  
  
After I got them I ran back to the well and jumped in. 'Mommy please come back' I thought. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing happened.  
  
'Please let me see my mommy!' I thought franticly while squeezing the jewel (AN: Shippo took the whole thing you know the whole entire necklace) Then all of the sudden the all to familiar light enveloped him.  
  
As he thought 'I'm coming mamma! I'm coming!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay tell me what ya think okay? I decided to change it! I want it to be Kagome/Draco. PLEASE Read and Review. Flames are welcome I guess. 


	5. 12 Grimmauld Place

Okay people I need some Help. I decided to let you lick who kagome's going to be with. Please REVIEW and tell me who you like better.  
  
Kagome/Draco  
  
Kagome/Oliver Wood  
  
Kagome/Harry  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
Kagome/Kurama  
  
Oh yeah thanks Tinkerbell-06 for reviewing! And I promise longer chapters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
It took us forever to get there! Moody was always changing the route and more than half of us almost fell off from sleeping. 'I swear this must be a punishment' I thought as I closed my eyes to find the wind plastering against my face.  
  
"Tonks, are we there yet?" I said trying to yell over the wind, and also trying not to whine.  
  
"Yeah were getting ready to" Whatever Tonks was saying was cut off by Moody yelling "Everyone prepare to land!" He yelled out so all of us could hear him.  
  
Almost everyone was jumping for joy while he said that. We landed in the middle of a road. It was too dark to see anything. The lamp posts were extinguished as Mad-Eye Moody took out a metal stick and pointed it to the lamp posts so take away the light.  
  
"You" he said while pointing over to me.  
  
"I have a name you know!" I said while coming towards him. He just snorted.  
  
"Here" He said while pushing a piece of paper in my hand.  
  
"Memorize it and ask someone to burn it." He said.  
  
I looked at the piece of paper. It only had a couple of words on it though.  
  
'The Headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.'  
  
That was it......now what? I looked over questioningly to Mad-Eye Moody. He just took the piece of paper and shot a little fire ball at it.  
  
"Everyone Follow me." Lupin said. We all followed him down the street trying not to bump into each other in the darkness. We finally stopped at a house, but we didn't go in it. We just waited their looking in the little space between the house we were on front of and the house next to it.  
  
A couple minutes later a house appeared out of thin air, it was like it was there all along. We walked up into the house as quietly as we could. I was still in shock of seeing the house that I just stood there until someone gave a gentle shove forward.  
  
When we got inside it looked like some kinda haunted house with creepy pictures that could move, and dark and quiet hallways. Well I thought it was quiet until I heard a shout from upstairs. 'Wow, not even Inuyasha could scream that loud.' I couldn't hear what the shout was saying, but it probably wasn't good. I put Yume down from it's protective spot in my jacket.  
  
Then I heard another screaming, somewhere close I could tell because I could hear every word of it.  
  
"You lousy, rotten, dirty, stealing, conniving, little excuse for a man!" I heard the voice yell. It sounded like a mother yelling.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR POST JUST TO BUY STOLEN CAULDRONS! LOOK AT ALL THE MESS YOU PUT US IN!"  
  
The voice got even louder as we neared a door. I had to cover my ears with my hand and wait for it to stop. We entered a kitchen, well at least that what it looked like. That's when I say a woman with bright red hair, a little stubby I must admit, but she looked like she was about ready to blow. Yume hid behind me as the lady screamed even more.  
  
On front of her was a squat unshaven man in a tattered over coat. He had short bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair, and bloodshot eye, which was probably from drinking the beer in hid hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Molly, there 'as been nothin' wrong before, an' I just thought I could get away for a couple seconds." He said nervously.  
  
"YOU THOUGHT?!?!? WHAT KIND OF GAURDIAN ARE YOU!" The lady screamed.  
  
*Cough Cough* Lupin gestured over to me as the two fighting people looked over to him.  
  
"This is Kagome everyone." He said in a cheery voice, as if trying to make me forget about the fight.  
  
"Why, hello dear!" The lady with red hair said.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Weasley" She said while giving me a warm smile. She turned back to the person she was fighting with "that thing over there is Mundungus"  
  
I smiled back not knowing what to do. Then I said "It's nice to meet both of you." I said with another smile. 'If I smile anymore my mouth will fall off.' I thought.  
  
"Dumbledore told us you would be here." She said while the guy named Mundungus decided to run out of the room.  
  
"GET BACK HERE MUNDUNGUS I'M NOT THROUGHT WITH YOU YET!" She screamed.  
  
Outside the kitchen I heard another voice scream.  
  
"FILTH, SCUM, HALF BREEDS, HOW DARE YOU BEFOWL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" It screamed.  
  
I looked over to everyone else as I covered my ears with my hands once again. They all ran out of the room to end up in the room we were in before, the one with all the paintings.  
  
'OMG! THE PICTURE IS TALKING AND MOVING!' I thought in my head. It was a picture of an old lady, screaming about her house.  
  
Then a man in a black rode came up and tried to shut the curtains that were connected to the side of the painting.  
  
"Shut up!" he roared at the picture.  
  
After a couple minutes he finally got the picture to stop.  
  
He turned to look at all the people watching him. His eyes finally landed on me.  
  
"Hello Kagome, Dumbledore has told me so much about you." He said grimly.  
  
"Um......Hi, who was that?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, that was my mom." He said with a sneer as he said 'mom'.  
  
"Oh..." I said.  
  
Then Mrs. Weasley beckoned all of the grown-ups into the kitchen for what she said was a meeting.  
  
"Kagome dear, there are some kids your age upstairs, just go up and look into the rooms, you'll stumble in on some kids. Okay?"  
  
"Um......okay" I said as I warily went up the stairs. Hoping that it could supports my weight. Yume looked up at me and snuggled next to my ankles. I picked him up and absently minded petted him.  
  
Then I heard the screaming from when I first came again, but this time since I was already upstairs I could hear it fully. I gave the door next to me little knock on the door. The screaming stopped.  
  
The door opened, but no one was on the other side. I warily stepped in afraid someone would jump me from behind. 'Your getting paranoid Kag' I thought, as I looked around the room. The room was big, it had a lot of cabinets and portraits. There were also 4 beds. There were posters of people I've never seen before, all of them said something about Quidditch. I put Yume down so he could walk around.  
  
I sighed as I was about to leave the room until I saw a full length mirror. I was a mess. My hair was all messed up, but everything other that my hair was okay. Since it would probably take a while to find the kids, I would have enough time to brush my hair.  
  
I took out a brush that I always brought with me and in 2 seconds my hair was fixed. I sighed again as I left the room, but right when I crossed the door I found a girl who looked a year younger than me with red hair like Mrs. Weasleys hold out to grab my arm.  
  
"Hi my name is Ginny." She said with a smile .  
  
"Whoa, where did you come from?" I asked.  
  
"Oh sorry about that I thought you were my mom and decided to hide." She said  
  
"Oh, by the way my names Kagome, and this" I paused to pick up Yume. "Is Yume." I said finishing my sentence.  
  
"Your mom sent me up here to find everyone and tell them there's a meeting, and that were not supposed to go downstairs." I said.  
  
"Okay let's go get everyone else." She said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask someone.........who was upstairs yelling?" I asked with hesitation.  
  
"Oh that was Harry he's really mad because no one has told him what has been going on in here." She said with a frown. We walked out of the room. Once we got out of the room Yume snuggled in my arms.  
  
We walked down the hallway, and passed a couple of rooms. I once again heard the shouting.  
  
"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY..." Whatever he was saying was paused as I knocked on the door. Ginny didn't bother to wait for someone to open it.  
  
When we got in I saw a girl with brown bushy hair, A boy with red scruffy hair, and a boy with dark color hair and a scar on his forehead. Ginny finally broke the silence by talking.  
  
"Harry you don't have to scream." Ginny said with yet another frown.  
  
"I'm sorry" the boy with the scar said.  
  
"Anyway I'd like you all to meet Kagome; you know the girl mom said was coming."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Hermione" The girl with bushy hair said.  
  
"I'm Ron." The boy with red hair said with a blush  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter, but you probably already know that" the boys with the scar said.  
  
"Hi It's nice to meet all of you." I said with a smile.  
  
*~Ron's POV~*  
  
'OMG, she's hot!' I thought as I looked at her. I was snapped out of my daze when Hermione introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Ron" I said felling like a total idiot, as I felt a blush forming on my cheeks.  
  
*~Kagome's POV~*  
  
"Mrs. Weasley wanted me to tell you all that There's a meeting and no one's supposed to go downstairs." I said feeling guilty at their frowns.  
  
"What kind of meeting are they doing?" I asked.  
  
"Well it's about what's going to happen to Harry and Death Eaters, You-Know- Who, and Some other things that are top secret." Ron said almost as soon as I asked the question.  
  
"Um........Who is You-Know-who?" I asked a little embarrassed at how they looked at me as if I knew nothing.  
  
"You don't know who he is?" Hermione asked in shock.  
  
"No, I haven't known about magic until a couple of days ago. I'm starting as a fifth year, although it's going to be my first year staying there." I said as they looked at me surprised.  
  
"You-Know-Who is Voldermort. He's killed more people than you can imagine, including my parents, I got my scar from him." Harry said with a sneer at his name .  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." I said feeling guilty about bringing up the past.  
  
"It's okay it happened along time ago." He said trying to make me fell at lest a little better.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
"OMG what was that!" I said in surprise as I heard a loud noise coming from behind me.  
  
"Whoa, who is she?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see two boys, 'Wow are they twin?!?' I thought as a looked at the Hermione to help me.  
  
Hermione must have gotten the hint and said "Fred George, this is Kagome" She said while pointing over to me.  
  
"Kagome this is Fred and George." She said while pointing to the two boys in front of me.  
  
"Pleased to meet such a beautiful lady as you." Fred said.  
  
I must have been blushing because everyone started to laugh.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.  
  
"Oh yeah and this is little fox here is Yume" I said while pointing to the bundle in my arms.  
  
*~2 Hours Later~*  
  
I got to get to know everyone. Hermione, Ginny, and I became immediate friends.  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
Ginny got up to open the door. We then saw Mrs. Weasley there.  
  
"Now all of you off to bed, Kagome there's another bed in Hermione's room. Have a good night sleep, oh and don't let the pixies bite." She said before she left.  
  
"She really means 'don't let the pixies bite' There are a lot of bugs here because no one's lived in it for about 10 years." Ron said.  
  
We all left to go to our own rooms. I laid down on the extra bed in Hermione's room and snuggled in with Yume. From then on I fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
~*Japan*~  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
'Mommy I'm coming' I thought as I jumped up out of the well. I knew how to go to kagome's house because once in a while she would take me with her for candy.  
  
I ran into the house looking around for Kagome. I jumped up when I felt someone pick me up. I turned around and I saw her mom holding me.  
  
"Are you looking for your mommy?" She asked. She knew who I was because Kagome introduced us.  
  
"Yeah" I said with a sniffle.  
  
"Kagome's not here right now sweetie, she's not going to be here for the next year." She said quietly.  
  
"WHAT! She can't leave me!" I said with a little cry.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you come along." She said with a smile.  
  
*~Kagomes Mom's POV~*  
  
I looked at the cute little bundle I was holding.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came along." I said as an idea formed in my head. Shippo could go as her magical pet!  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"If you really think Kagome needs something then just send it through Floo Powder to : 12 Grimmauld place, London." Hagrid said.  
  
"Okay will Kagome be safe there? I haven't told her who'll she'll meet. She still thinks her fathers dead!" I said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't Worry everything will be fine." Hagrid said as he stood up to leave with Kagome.  
  
***End Flash Back***  
  
*~London~*  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
I woke up to someone shaking me.  
  
"Hermione It's TOO early!!!!!!!!" I said in a mumble.  
  
"Kagome come on Wake up! Harry's going to the ministry of magic today!" She said in a hurry.  
  
At that I quickly shot up in bed and moved around to get dressed. I wore a Black tight pants, with a White shirts that had black long sleeves and the words 'My way or the highway', and on the back of my shirt it said 'a heart is not a play-thing, a heart is not a toy....but if you want it to be broken then give it 2 a boy.  
  
Hermione was wearing light blue jeans, and a light blue shirt the said 'Don't Frown, because you never now who could be falling in love with your smile.'  
  
We ran down stairs just in time to see Harry go out the door to see the Ministry of Magic. He was on trial for doing underage magic, to defend himself from a dementor. (AN: If you've read the 5th book you'll understand, but if you didn't I'll tell ya in the story)  
  
"Bye Harry and don't worry" Hermione and I said at the same time.  
  
I turned to Hermione and said "He's gonna make it out right?" I asked unsure of myself".  
  
"He Better" Hermione said.  
  
We went back into the house and saw everyone come down to eat breakfast. We sat ourselves down. Fred and George sat down with us and looked at our shirts.  
  
"Nice Shirts" George said while laughing out loud with Fred.  
  
*Thump*  
  
We all turned toward the Fireplace surprised to see a little kid in there.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" it said.  
  
'Why is that voice so familiar??' I thought to myself.  
  
The figure brushed himself off. And looked at us. His eyes landed on me. And screamed with joy.  
  
"Mommy I found you! Inuyasha was so mean!" It cried while jumping onto me.  
  
"Shippo? Shippo is that you!" I said as I stood up and hugged him too tightly.  
  
"Kagome what is that?!?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
It's my adopted son, Shippo" She said introducing him to everyone.  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll tell ya later." I said.  
  
'I'm gonna have to explain a whole lot!' I thought as everyone cooed and ahhed at Shippo. 


	6. Harry and Pixies

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Okay here are the post results. I'm gonna keep on taking in votes until Sunday, so get your vote in. All of the little stars next to the pairs tell how much people voted for them. So far it's Harry/Kagome  
  
Kagome/Draco * * * *  
  
Kagome/Oliver Wood  
  
Kagome/Harry * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha * * *  
  
Kagome/ Ron *  
  
Sorry about the short chapters, tell me if you want me to make them longer. I'm not used to typing on the computer. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Last Chapter*  
  
"Kagome what is that?!?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
It's my adopted son, Shippo" She said introducing him to everyone.  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll tell ya later." I said.  
  
'I'm gonna have to explain a whole lot!' I thought as everyone cooed and ahhed at Shippo.  
  
*~Chapter 6~*  
  
"Shippo, how did you get here?" I asked him when everyone settled down.  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Moody and another whole bunch.  
  
"I dunno, your mom sent me through a fireplace!" He said in one big rush.  
  
"Okay, I missed you!" I said while giving him the biggest bear hug he's ever had.  
  
"Owwww........Kagome.....can't......breath....." Shippo said while trying to get out.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said feeling really guilty for crushing him.  
  
"It's okay! I missed you more!" he said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Kagome, Can I pet him?" Ginny asked warily.  
  
"Sure go ahead" I said giving him to her.  
  
"Shippo this is Ginny" I said pointing to the girl that was currently holding him.  
  
"Hiya!" he said to her.  
  
"Hi!" she said back as she went back to her chair to pet him.  
  
Hermione soon joined in playing with Shippo, but before she went over to him she gave me the Tell-me-everything-later-or-else look before she went to him.  
  
*~2 Hours Later~*  
  
Shippo and Yume were like 2 peas in a pod, even though Yume couldn't talk like Kagome, he could speak Youkai language. Hermione and Ginny couldn't stop talking about how cute Shippo was and Ron was just staring at Shippo with shock, and fired questions at me.  
  
We all moved toward the Living room which was empty except for 3 couches. We all sat down on them, when I mean all I mean Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. All of the member's headquarters were having another meeting.  
  
Shippo and Yume were half asleep on the couch from running all over the house and woke up that horrible picture twice. 'I never should have given him the candy' I thought.  
  
"Kagome, you still haven't told us who Inuyasha is." Hermione said breaking the silence. At that everyone looked at me. 'Should I tell them?' I thought. Well, they are my friends........maybe they should know.'  
  
"So.......who is Inuyasha?" Ginny asked. That time when she said 'Inuyasha' Shippo jumped up wide awake.  
  
"INUYASHA!! HE'S THE ONE THAT BROKE KAGOME'S HEART. THAT TWO TIMING, DOG BREATH, LOUSY, LITTLE CHEATER..." Whatever Shippo was going to say was cut off by me throwing my hands over his mouth.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Oh look someone's at the door." I said while zooming off downstairs to open it.  
  
*~Hermione's POV~*  
  
'WOW was Shippo telling the truth!' I thought as I saw Kagome run downstairs to open the door.  
  
"Shippo are you serious!" Ginny asked in shock right after Kagome left.  
  
Shippo then explained what happened, and about the time traveling. 'WOW! Time traveling!' I thought excited, but my excitement suddenly turned into a frown as Shippo said the rest of the story.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha was such a jerk, calling her all these names like stupid girl and cussing at her. She still fell in love with him anyway. After awhile he started pretending to love her back, but later she found him cheating on her with a girl who looks exactly like her, and she's the dead miko Kikyo. Right after Kagome saw him with Kikyo, he tried to kill Kagome to get her soul. Kagome was heart broken. She tried so hard to put up with him. And he just blows her off. " Shippo said with a sniffle.  
  
I looked around the room. Everything was dead silent. No one could believe what Shippo had just said. Ginny was just staring a t Shippo trying hard to imagine everything he said.  
  
*~Kagome's POV~*  
  
'Whew that was a close one.' I thought as I zoomed down the stairs. 'I bet Shippo's told them everything by now' I thought. I walked toward the door in time to see Harry and Mr. Weasley come through the door.  
  
"Harry!" I said and ran over to him.  
  
"Are you okay? What did the Ministry say? Was Dumbledore there? I'm so glad your back!" I said in one big rush. Harry just looked at me in surprise.  
  
Its took him a couple of minutes to figure out what I said. Then he smiled and said  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine, they said they cleared me of all charges!" He said. I guess I was so surprised that I came up to him and gave him a bear hug plus a little peck on the cheek!  
  
After I noticed what I was doing I quickly pulled apart. I knew I must have been blushing because I felt heat go up in my cheeks and Mr. Weasley was laughing.  
  
"Um......Sorry I guess I was so wrapped up in everything." I said blushing once more.  
  
"It's okay, I didn't mind." He said looking at me in the eye.  
  
"Um...let's go everyone in waiting to hear what happened." I said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay." He said looking at me as I walked up the stairs, him following me.  
  
"What have you guys been up to since I was gone?" He asked  
  
"Um...well my adopted son is here, and well nothing else, but that." I said felling like I forgot to mention something.  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence because neither one of us knew what to say. Well, the shock of the little peck on the cheek still hadn't warn off so we probably still look like tomatoes.  
  
*~Harry's POV~*  
  
'She kissed me! ........... does that mean she likes me?' I hope so' I thought as we walked up the stairs. I looked at her from the time she kissed me to now. I don't think she noticed though. 'She's pretty cute' I thought as I almost stumbled on a step.  
  
We were already at the door. Kagome shot out her hand to open it, but stopped in right before she turned the knob. She took back her arm as if the door was on fire.  
  
Then she stayed there looking at it. A look of fear flickered across, but as soon as it came it was gone.  
  
"Kagome" I said breaking her out of her gaze.  
  
"Are you alright?" I said my voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine," She said with a small smile, while blushing again.  
  
'She's pretty when she smiles.' I thought as I looked at her face.  
  
*~Kagome's POV~*  
  
'Wow, he's kinda cute' 'Whoa! Does that mean I like him? Yeah I guess so' I thought as I looked at his face.  
  
He reached out in front of me to open the door.  
  
When we walked inside everyone's eyes were glued to me.  
  
Ginny was the first to snap out of her daze and turned to Harry and said "Hi Harry how did everything go?"  
  
"Everything went fine. I was cleared of all charges." He said as everyone else snapped out of there daze.  
  
"That's great Harry!!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, even thought we knew you'd get through even if you didn't." Fred said with a chuckle.  
  
"Whoa! What is THAT?" Harry said finally noticing Shippo.  
  
"Oh, that's Shippo silly!" I said with a giggle.  
  
"Cool, is he a fox or something?" He asked looking closely at Shippo.  
  
"Yeah he's a fox demon." I said watching him.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" Shippo woke up loudly from Harry, and jumped into my arms.  
  
"Who's that?!?" Shippo said in shock as he looked up at me then to Harry expectantly.  
  
"That's Harry Shippo, he wasn't here this morning so you didn't see him." I said with another little giggle.  
  
"Oh...hi!" Shippo said brightly to Harry.  
  
"Hi" Harry said with a smile.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Ron went over to open the door. Mrs. Weasley came in with buckets and little spray cans. 'Ughhhh what did I do to deserve this!' I thought as she gave us each a spray can.  
  
"Here you guys have to find the little pixies and spray them with the can. It's easy, just don't get bit." She said while going off to a corner of the room to start.  
  
"Ughhhh you've got to be kidding!" Fred said as he looked over the whole room. Then all of the sudden George got this grin that meant he's going to do something very very stupid. He went next to Fred and whispered something in his ear. As soon as George finished what he was saying Fred had an identical grin. Well they are twins)  
  
They came up to the rest of us as Mrs. Weasley moved farther down in the room.  
  
"Hey, guys when you get a pixie hand them over to us. Don't worry it's for a good cause." Fred said.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Ginny asked them suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing" George answered almost too innocently.  
  
"Spill it now!" Ginny said getting aggravated.  
  
"Shhh!" Fred and George said and gestured toward their mom.  
  
"Okay okay, were making candy!" George said in frustration.  
  
"What kind of candy needs pixies!?!" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"Fine, were making candy for our joke shop! It's a color coded candy, if you eat the orange side then you'll get ill and go to the hospital wing. Then after you're out of class you eat the other half that's purple and you get better in one second." Fred said all in one breath.  
  
"Are you going to sell them? Do you know hat mom will say if she finds them?" Ginny said in shock.  
  
"She won't find out if no one tells her!" George argued.  
  
"Fine, but if mom finds out, we had nothing to do with it." She said giving them a deathly glare.  
  
"Okay, jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Fred said while walking away to get pixies.  
  
"Hey! Are you kids helping?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming up to us.  
  
She must have noticed our empty buckets and sent us off in pairs of two. I was with Harry 'YAY!' I thought as we walked off to part of the gigantic empty room.  
  
*~Harry's POV~*  
  
'I'm paired with kagome! YAY!' I thought as we walked over to one of the window's curtains that were making a buzzing sound.  
  
As we walked over to it she didn't seem to notice that we were getting closer with each step.  
  
Kagome reached out and moved the curtain.  
  
"Eep!" she squealed as she saw little dark fuzzy things with wings.  
  
"What is that?!?" She said with a little fear.  
  
"That's a pixie silly" I said as I tried to contain a laugh that was forming in my throat. I probably wasn't that good at trying to hide my laugh because she whacked me over the head with the bucket.  
  
"Oww!" I said, but she didn't seem to notice, it's either that or she was just ignoring me.  
  
We got through with that curtain and on to the next. Every time our bucket got full we went over to George or Fred and dumped ours in their overly sized bucket.  
  
When we were done with our side of the room we walked back over to the couches and took a break. Kagome looked like she was about to say something when Kreacher the house'elf cam in.  
  
*~Kagome's POV~*  
  
I was gonna talk to Harry, until a creepy looking elf came in. It looked very old, had a lion cloth around him, there were pieces of hair coming out of his almost bald head, and it had bat-like ears.  
  
"OMG! Harry what is that!?!" I whispered in his ear shocked at what I was seeing.  
  
"Huh? What are you..." He was cut-off when he saw the thing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh, him that's just Kreacher, he's the house-elf. Don't worry he won't hurt you. I promise." he said seeing the little hint of fear and disgust in my eyes.  
  
'Wow, he like a knight in shining armor.' I chuckled at the thought as I looked at him.  
  
We got finished with the room we all headed down stairs for some food. The meeting was finally over and it was a fairly nice day so we all decided to eat out side.  
  
Fred and George decided on helping everyone with the table.  
  
"GEORGE, FRED, NO JUST CARRY THEM!" we heard Mrs. Weasleys voice from outside. Right after her voice came a table came flying out of the house with at least ten people chasing after it.  
  
"Duck!" Ron yelled out as the table zoomed over our heads. Next the chairs came our flying in all different directions.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!" Someone yelled as chairs from all direction. 'When I get out of this I'm sooooo gonna kill Fred and George' I thought while running for all my life's worth along with the others.  
  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
After everything settled down we set up the tables, WITHOUT Fred and George. We all sat down at the table while we waited for the food.  
  
*10 Minutes Later*  
  
"Is anyone gonna get the food?" I asked as I looked around the tables. All I saw were heads shaking.  
  
"We'll get it!" George and Fred said brightly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" everyone yelled all in one.  
  
"Jeez we just wanted to help out!" George said with a grumble.  
  
Everyone sent them death glares that had enough power to knock them out.  
  
"I'll get it" I said as walked toward the house.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming with you." I Harry said. When he noticed his out burst he blushed a little.  
  
"Okay come on." I said brightly with a little blush of my own.  
  
*~Hermione's POV~*  
  
'Hmmmm......... so Kagome likes Harry! I knew it! There a match made in heaven.' Let's see if I can't get them together. I thought with a plan forming in my head.  
  
'A plan like this requires two trouble makers......hm......FRED and GEORGE!' of course.  
  
'Perfect' now all we need is to get on the train to Hogwarts!'  
  
*~Harry's POV~*  
  
'Why did I volunteer to go with her?' I thought  
  
'Duh! Because you like her!' the little voice in my head said.  
  
We walked into the house without a word. When we reached the pot Kagome went to grab it.  
  
"OWW!" She screamed, but not loud enough for anyone outside to hear.  
  
"Are you okay!?!" I said full with worry.  
  
"Don't worry I'm okay it's just a little burn," she said with a little smile.  
  
I went over to the refrigerator and took out some ice. I wrapped it around a little cloth.  
  
"Kagome, come here." I said gently to her.  
  
She walked over to me without a word.  
  
*~Kagome's POV~*  
  
'He's really nice to me.' I thought with a blush. 'Why do I blush so much?!?' I thought again.  
  
I came over to Harry when he said my name. He took the cloth and tied it around my hand. I smiled up at him and gave him a tight hug  
  
"Thanks Harry!" I said with yet another blush.  
  
"Your welcome." He said shyly  
  
It had been a couple minutes before I noticed that I was still hugging him. I pulled back quickly when I noticed.  
  
"Sorry," I said a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay." He said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
We walked out with the food in our hands to the table.  
  
After we set the food down on the table Fred asked "What took you so long? We were going to send someone out to look for you."  
  
"Oh, we just had a little trouble with the food." I said, half telling the truth and half telling a lie.  
  
"Suuuure" George said with a wink.  
  
At that Harry and I blushed like crazy.  
  
"So, are you guys excited about going to Hogwarts?" Tonks asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, but I bet were not going to get a good DADA teacher." Ron said with his mouth full.  
  
"Eww Ron don't eat with your mouth full!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Sheesh don't have to yell," He said  
  
"Well, if I didn't you wouldn't listen," Hermione said.  
  
From then on Ron and Hermione had a little argument.  
  
(AN: if you're wondering where Shippo and Yume are there still sleeping on the couch in the living room.)  
  
Night came quickly as we each headed off to our rooms. While Hermione and I were walking Hermione started talking.  
  
"So, it looks like you like Harry," She said with a little giggle.  
  
"I ............" I was at a loss of words.  
  
"Don't worry he likes you too! I just know it. I've known Harry since forever!" She said as she giggled at the blush on my face.  
  
When we got to the rooms I noticed that Shippo and Yume were curled up on my bed. I pointed them out to Hermione and she just giggled a the sight.  
  
I sighed, tomorrow were going to Hogwarts!  
  
'Will I be ready for it? I can't even use a wand! I'm just going to make a fool out of my self.' I thought of all these different things and worries as I laid down in my bed.  
  
'Tomorrow I'm gonna go!' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sorry about stopping there. I was originally going to put more, but my computer froze on me. So I just had enough time to retype this, but tomorrow I promise to get another chapter in by Sunday.  
  
Okay remember get you votes in by This Sunday! 


	7. Sorting Hat

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Okay sry for not updating in so long. Right now, unlike the other authors, I have no written excuse because there is none. I was just to lazy. (Again)  
  
Here are the poll results:  
  
Kag/Harry **********  
  
Kag/Draco ****  
  
Kag/Oliver *  
  
Kag/Ron***  
  
Kag/Inuyasha **  
  
Okay thank you guys for voting, but now the polls are over. It's now officially a Kag/Harry Fanfic. Okay I know I haven't been putting Shippo and Yume in the story too much because I keep forgetting that their there. Okay well that's all I have to say.  
  
Okay here's the next Chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Chapter 7*  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
I woke up suddenly when the damn alarm went off. I had this sudden urge to throw it out of the window, but resisted because it wasn't mine. I was going to lay back down when someone rudely kept shoving me.  
  
"Kagome!!!! Wake up! We have to get ready to go!" Hermione yelled out in my ear.  
  
'Oh MY GOD! Were late?!?' I thought franticly as I ran to one of the many closets in the room and threw on anything. After that I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and what not.  
  
When I was finally finished running around trying to get ready I noticed Hermione just sitting on the bed watching me with a little twinkle in her eye.  
  
"HERMIONE! What are you sitting around for were late!!!!" I practically screamed at her.  
  
"Its 7:30" She said calmly as I looked at her through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Hermione ....Run," Was all I could say without blowing.  
  
Just like that she sped out of the room as if she were being chased by lions, which wasn't much of a difference because Kagome looked about ready to explode.  
  
As I ran down the stairs I stopped, while watching her run down the stairs into the kitchen and probably into the backyard to escape my rage.  
  
"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..." I counted trying to let off my annoyance. She woke me up at 7:30!! 'No self respecting human would wake up that early!' I thought.  
  
"Hi Kagome," I turned around to see Harry standing behind me.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing up?" I asked because he looked like he could get in a couple more hours of sleep.  
  
"I heard screaming and I thought you got hurt," He said with a little blush forming on his cheeks, and his ears were tinted pink.  
  
"Oh Sorry about that! We didn't mean to wake anyone up." I said feeling a little guilty about thinking how many more people we woke up.  
  
"It's okay, I didn't want to be late anyway." He said  
  
"Lets go eat some breakfast first." He said as we headed toward the stairs.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
When we reached the end of the stairs, I saw Kreacher coming out of a hidden door in the wall muttering things about the witched and wizards living here.  
  
"Filthy mud bloods, unworthy little brats........" Kreacher let the rest of the sentence slide when he stopped in front of us. He was staring at Kagome, which I didn't like one bit.  
  
I could tell Kagome felt uncomfortable around him.  
  
"Go somewhere else Kreacher," I said while stepping in front of her and holding her hand  
  
"Rotten little brats, no respect, if only the mistress were here," Kreacher said while walking off into another piece of the house.  
  
"Thanks" Kagome said shyly with a very noticeable blush after stepping from behind Harry's back, but not letting go of his hand.  
  
"No problem, Kreacher's been bugging everyone lately." I said while trying to ignore the little thoughts in his head.  
  
'You like her don't you?' The little voice began.  
  
'.... So?' I thought to myself.  
  
'Why don't you tell her?' The voice said.  
  
'If you don't someone else will get in the way.' The little voice nagged.  
  
'....will you just go away!?!' I thought aggravated.  
  
'What are you talking about I'm you!' It said back.  
  
'Oh great I've gone crazy.' I thought miserably, but my misery turned into a blush on my cheeks when I noticed we were still holding hands. Neither one of us looked like we were going to let go.  
  
I looked at her face. She was blushing too, while finding her the floor suddenly very interesting. 'She's beautiful' I thought as we continued to walk down the corridor hand-in-hand.  
  
We walked the way in silence, both afraid to say anything.  
  
We finally made it to the kitchen, everyone turned to look at us. We immediately dropped our hands, which in turn brought little chuckles from the grown-ups and laughter from the Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Etc.  
  
"Aww you two look cute together!" Tonks said laughing along with everyone else.  
  
I looked over to Kagome. We both had identical blushes. My whole face went bright red with embarrassment, and so did Kagome's.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Kagome said in defense even thought her blush deepened. That set off another round of laughs.  
  
"Jeez these people laugh to much!" she whispered over to me.  
  
When the laughter finally died out we went to find a seat. Kagome went over to sit between Hermione and Ginny, While I walked over in the same direction to sit between Ron and Fred.  
  
(AN: Here is how they sat:  
I know that doesn't look like a table, but just pretend  
_________  
| |  
George| |  
| |  
Fred | | Ginny  
| |  
Harry | | Kagome  
| |  
Ron |________ | Hermione  
  
Okay there)  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
"Hey Hermione, What time does the train leave?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that it leaves at 11:00, well at least that's when it usually ends." She said.  
  
"What house are you guys in?" I asked just to get an idea.  
  
"Gryffindor," They all said in unison.  
  
"Wow. All of you?!?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Yup!" Ron said while taking huge bites of food in his mouth.  
  
"Eww! Ron what did I say about table manners! Your disgusting!" Hermione said while taking her eyes away from the gruesome site.  
  
"Fine Fine alright I'll be good," He said with a stubborn sigh and the roll of his eye.  
  
Hermione just stuck out her tongue as if she were a 5 year old again.  
  
After breakfast, well if you still had any appetite after you saw Ron eat, we all had to get ready because the train left in an hour and it took about 30 minutes to get there.  
  
We all went to our separate rooms to get our stuff. When I got to my room I found the sleeping kitsunes on my bed still, well at least one was sleeping and that one was Shippo. Yume jumped onto my shoulder as Shippo would.  
  
Hermione already had gotten her stuff downstairs along with everyone else. 'I'm I the only one left?' I thought as I dragged my trunk down the hall way.  
  
"Do you need help Kagome?" I turned around to see Harry standing there.  
  
"Well I could use some help," I said hesitantly "but I'm okay" I said finishing off just in case he didn't want to.  
  
"I'll help you." He said with a slight blush.  
  
"Thanks," I said with the tiniest of blushes. 'Why do I keep blushing so much!' 'This blushing in getting really annoying.' 'Well, he is sweet and cute' I thought. With yet another blush.  
  
We made it downstairs pretty fast. Everyone was already loading into the car when we arrived.  
  
"Come on Kagome, Harry we thought something happened to you guys." George said with a wink.  
  
That set us both off with blushes.  
  
"Whatever," Harry said.  
  
While trying to squeeze in the tiny car. I felt something moving in my arms and I looked down. Shippo was waking up.  
  
"Mommy?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked through have closed eyes.  
  
"Were going to Hogwarts now." I said while smiling down at him.  
  
"Really! Were going now!" He said wide awake.  
  
"Yup, but you have to be a good little boy until we get there." I said with a little laugh as he pouted.  
  
The rest of the car ride was in silence, each of us were in our own thoughts. 'What if I don't get into Gryffindor?' 'What if I make a fool of myself.' 'This is my first year and I'm going as a 5th year!' 'I don't know anything about Magic' I thought with a little frown.  
  
Harry must have noticed my frown because he reached over to hold my hand and give it a comforting squeeze with a smile. I smile back. Luckily no one noticed. 'At least I won't be alone there.' I thought as we entered the King's Cross.  
  
"Okay guys were here." Mr. Weasley said, He was driving.  
  
"Everyone out!" He said.  
  
"Mommy are we there yet?" Shippo said sleepily from my arms.  
  
"Not yet, were only at the train station." I said to him as he jumper from my arms to the ground where Yume was and started running around.  
  
"Okay Come on Everyone get your stuff and head towards the platform, It leaves in 15 minutes!" Mr. Weasley called out to everyone.  
  
I got my stuff from the back of the car and walked over to the others. They started toward the Platform. I was walking next to Harry.  
  
"Harry?" I said.  
  
"Yes?" He said back  
  
"I don't see Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." I said looking around confused.  
  
"Oh don't worry, It's a magical platform. I'll show ya when we get there." He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh okay." I said still slightly confused.  
  
We walked down the station. We finally stopped at a one of the columns that held the room up.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked Hermione.  
  
"This is the platform." She said.  
  
"How could this be a platform?" I asked looking at the brink column.  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot you haven't been here before. All you have to do is walk straight through the wall, and then there are going to be a lot of kids and a train that says Hogwarts Express." She said trying to explain it.  
  
"Okay everyone, Fred and George you go first." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Gotcha," Both twins said while running through the wall and going through it as if it weren't even there.  
  
"Whoa," I said. Harry must have heard me because. He gave my hand a little squeeze and said, "I'll help you if you want." With a blush.  
  
"Thanks." I said relief filling me. 'What If I hit the wall instead of go through it?' I thought a little wary of going through it.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, can I go with Kagome because it's her first time going through." Harry asked shyly.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. Yes Harry you can go with Kagome." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.  
  
"Okay Ron, Hermione go through." He said while turning to them.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said while they walked/ran to the barrier.  
  
"Harry, Kagome you guys go. Kagome all you have to do is run through it. Okay? Try not to think about it so much." Mr. Weasley said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Um, okay" I said even though I didn't want to.  
  
'What if I hit the wall?!' I thought.  
  
"Come on Kagome." Harry said softly as we walked to the barrier. Harry grabbed my hand again, and gave it a little squeeze. I smile at him. We both walked through the barrier.  
  
'Whoa' 'I didn't hit the wall!' 'Harry's so nice. Not to mention cute.' I thought with a little blush forming on my cheeks.  
  
"Thanks," I said while smiling at him. We walked over to where everyone else was loading there luggage and put ours there along with the others.  
  
"Hermione, Don't you and Ron have to watch over the kids." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yes, Come one Ron. Get your Prefect badge on." She said while walking over to me, she said, "Well just be over there," She said pointing over to where the other kids were loading onto the Train. "don't worry well be with you guys in a minute." She said finishing her sentence.  
  
"Okay, just one thing. What's a Prefect?" I asked her a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh we just have to help people like the first years. Were sorta like supervisors." She said trying to explain it to me.  
  
"Oh okay." I said.  
  
"You guys better get into a seat before the train leaves." She said while walking off.  
  
"Shippo? Come here." I said while watching Shippo and Yume walk over to me.  
  
"Yes Mamma?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I'm going to let you walk around, but you have to be on the train." I said knowing that they would do something pretty evil to people that they didn't like.  
  
"YAY!" Shippo squealed. While running off to somewhere.  
  
"BE careful!" I said while watching them run onto the train, while tripping some people.  
  
'I hope they don't do anything too drastic.' I thought.  
  
"Hey Kagome come on I found a seat for us." Harry said while running up to me.  
  
"Okay," I said while following him trough a crowd of people. We boarded the train. While I walked I saw people from different Houses. Some of them looked mean, some looked nice. Harry stopped at one of the doors that lead to the train seats.  
  
Ginny was already there when we got there. Harry and I sat ourselves down.  
  
"Hi Kagome," Ginny said with smile.  
  
"Hi," I said back  
  
"What house do you think your going to make?" Ginny asked, she was probably hoping that I'd be in Gryffindor, and so did I.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I really hope that I don't get Slytherin" I said.  
  
"Don't worry about that part. I don't think there's anyway for you to get Slytherin." Ginny said as if it were that obvious.  
  
"Thanks," I said with a giggle.  
  
All of the sudden the door flung open to reveal a boy about the same age as me. He had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. (AN: I have no idea what-so-ever what his eye color is.) There were also two boys following him as if he were their ruler.  
  
"Oh it's just you potter." The boy spit Harry's last name out as if there were something fowl.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy." Harry said, anger was evident in his voice.  
  
"Nothing about you, I just wanted to know if the rumors were true." He said while looking over to me.  
  
"I see they are," he said while looking at me from head to toe. "I was told there was a beautiful new student coming to our school."  
  
"but I didn't think that she'd be with you" He sneered at Harry then turned back to me.  
  
He walked towards me.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to come with us, I mean you wouldn't want to be seen with the golden trio. Come on now." He said  
  
"Hm......Maybe if you put a little make-up on you'd be able to be My girlfriend." He said with a little thought.  
  
Harry must have gotten mad at that because at that he jumped on front of me and said, "YOU GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE, BESIDES SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! I LIKE HER!" Harry said anger and venom filling his every word.  
  
I felt a blush coming onto my cheeks, and so did Harry.  
  
'Oh my god! Did he just say what I think he said!' I thought franticly. Even though secretly I wished it were.  
  
"Sure, like you could even get a girl to talk to you, come on Crabbe, Goyle." He said while walking off to probably terrorize someone else.  
  
"Um...I think I'll go now." Ginny said while winking over to me, which in turn made my cheeks burn. She walked out and closed the door.  
  
Harry just stood there for a couple minutes probably trying to figure out what just happened. Then he turned to me with what must be the biggest reddest blush I've ever seen.  
  
"I I I ......." He tried to make out what he was trying to say, but instead stuttered.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked softly and shyly, while looked down at my feet. With a blush on my cheeks.  
  
He waited a few minutes before answering. Those minutes seem to come out as hours. The only sound in the small little room was our breathing.  
  
"Yes," he said, his voice barely came above a whisper.  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know that I'd been holding. I was relieved! Before I knew what I was doing I ran over and hugged him holding him tight as if I were afraid I loose him.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I felt her small figure run up and latch her arms around my waist. First I was surprised, but that surprise vanished as it was quickly replaced by happiness.  
  
I held her around the waist, burying my head into her hair. She smelt like Jasmine and sweet flowers. I pulled back a little enough to see her face.  
  
I looked down at her, she was so beautiful. Her eyes were shining with joy and her cheeks looked like they were on fire.  
  
"I um... I..." She tried to struggle to say what I wanted to say earlier.  
  
Suddenly she gave up what she was trying to say and brought her lips up to mine in a gentle, but firm kiss. At first I was stunned, and couldn't move until my brain registered what had happened.  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
'His lips are so soft.' I thought dreamily as he started kissing back. Sub consciously I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
We soon broke the kiss because we needed to breath sometime. We were both panting and had the worlds biggest blush.  
  
"So, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend," he asked a little shy.  
  
"Of coarse, and you didn't have to ask," I said with a smile while burying my head in his chest.  
  
We sat down on the seat again, but this time me on his lap snuggling and him holding me. 'I wish we could stay like this forever' I thought happily as I snuggled deeper into him.  
  
We stayed like that for the rest of the train ride, until we heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Were about to enter Hogwarts." The voice said and moved on to another room.  
  
We both reluctantly got up from our more than comfortable spot, and slipped our robes on our clothes. I felt the train slow down to a stop. I was nervous. Harry must have seen felt my nervousness and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine, I'll be right there with you," He said giving short kiss in the lips. (AN: Kagome is still on his lap)  
  
The door suddenly opened. There stood a very very tired looking Ron, Hermione, and Ginny along with two very sorry looking foxes. Then their tired faces were replaced by ones of laughter when they saw our position.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Ron asked trying to contain his laughter along with Hermione and Ginny, they were really bad at doing that because a few seconds later the burst out laughing.  
  
Harry and I must have reached a record for the biggest and most blushes.  
  
They kept laughing, but we didn't get up until we heard people getting of the train. Yume and Shippo just ran out of the train, before I got a chance to scolded them for whatever they did. We were walking hand-in-hand until Hermione Snatched me away.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I just need to borrow your girlfriend for a sec." she said while giggling.  
  
Ginny and Hermione brought me to an empty space, while Ron and Harry stood there trying to guess what we were saying.  
  
"Sooooooo, care to tell us what happened when I left?" Ginny asked trying to suppress her giggles.  
  
"Well nothing really," I said trying to cover my blush.  
  
"Sure, If that were true then you wouldn't be blushing as much," Hermione said with yet more giggling.  
  
"Fine fine, you caught me," I said while filling them in on what happened.  
  
*5 Minutes Later*  
  
"Wow, that's so cute!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Just them Harry Ran up to us.  
  
"Come on guys there letting people into the castle now." He said while going to stand next to me. He held my hand and we walked a little.  
  
Ron came up a few minutes later.  
  
We started heading toward the castle  
  
Then we saw Hagrid coming from the castle just standing there.  
  
"Hi Hagrid," Hermione said while walking over to him.  
  
"Hi guys, it's nice to see yer again," He said while looking at all of us.  
  
"You guys better be gettin' to the castle now," he said while walking toward the castle with us.  
  
When we finally got inside I heard an old lady call my name. She had her gray-ish hair tied back into a neat bun, and had an elegant green robe on.  
  
"I'm Professor McGonagall, you will have to get sorted with the first years, and then go with the fifth years." She said while shooing Harry and the others to the dining Room (AN: I have no idea what-so-ever what they call it.  
  
Before Harry left he said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." While giving me a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"okay," I whispered quietly when he left.  
  
'What if I don't get into Gryffindor?' I thought. 'Even worse what if I get into Slytherin!' I had all these thoughts about where I would go. I looked oddly miss placed with all the first years.  
  
"Okay everyone you're going to walk through those doors and when I call your name you'll go up to the stool that will be there and sit with the sorting hat on." Professor McGonagall said, while interrupting my thoughts.  
  
All of the sudden the doors opened and there was clapping. We all walked up the isle between the long wooden tables. Starngly enough there was a hat on the stool, it looked like it had a mouth and two eyes, but then again I could just be imagining it. Then all of the sudden the hat broke into a song.  
  
(AN: sry guys I don't know what the hat said the book because I some how lost it. So I'm using the one from the fourth or third year.)  
  
"A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived our wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen, They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favorite from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong."  
  
After the hat finished talking everyone broke out clapping. 'Whoa the hat is going to read my mind?!' I thought as I looked over to the table Harry and the others were at.  
  
Luckily Shippo and Yume were with them to prevent them from doing any harm. The only people I didn't see was Fred and George. 'There probably trying to sell there joke shop candy.  
  
"Madley, Laura!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.  
  
The girl sat on the stool while professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. A couple seconds later the hat called out "Hufflepuff!"  
  
More people went up and got down to the tables they were sorted into.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome!" She heard her name being called.  
  
'oh my god! I'm so nervous!' I thought as I seated my self onto the tiny stool.  
  
'Well this is it!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Common Room

Hi peoples. I'm not talking any more Votes because the polls are over. It's gonna be a Harry/Kag Fanfic. Yes, Inuyasha will be in it, and maybe even Sango and Miroku. Give me your opinion if u want them in or out, but Inuyasha IS going to be in. Okay people who know who Cho Chang is..... well in my story Harry doesn't like her and anything more than a friend.  
  
Okay if you've read the 5th book then you know very well that Professor Umbridge is the new Dada class teacher, but in my story she's just going to be an inspector you know one of those people who look around the school and make sure everything is all right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Last Chapter**  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome!" She heard her name being called.  
  
'oh my god! I'm so nervous!' I thought as I seated my self onto the tiny stool.  
  
'Well this is it!'  
  
***Chapter 8***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Professor McGonagall came closer with the hat in her hands. As she came up to me about a million worries about where I would go flow in my mind going 95 mph.  
  
Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. It was a little too big for me.  
  
"Ah, you're a young little miko." I heard the hat say.  
  
"You seem to hold the Shikon no Tama as well." It said.  
  
"You must be a pure hearted soul to hold something as precious. You could do well in Gryffindor, and maybe Ravenclaw. Hmmm...." I heard the hat say.  
  
'Anything, but Slytherin.' I thought, because I remembered what Ginny told me about Slytherin. Just to put it plainly they were cruel and selfish.  
  
"Not Slytherin eh? So for you're the second one to say that. Hm...It looks like you've been through many hardships, but still manage to overcome them." I heard it say.  
  
'Who else said they didn't want to be in Slytherin? Well probably a lot of people.' I thought as the hat was making up it's mind.  
  
"You could be great in Slytherin, you could have all you've ever wanted." It said to me.  
  
'ANYTHING, BUT SLYTHERIN!'I thought franticly, afraid that I'd be put in there.  
  
"Well If your sure," it said.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It called out.  
  
I looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and the whole gang were clapping the hardest. (well no duh!) I ran/walked over to the table.  
  
'OH YEAH! I got into Gryffindor!' I thought with glee.  
  
"Kagome!" I walked up to the table to see Harry moving over to give me a seat. I gratefully took it.  
  
"Hi Kagome! Congrats on making Gryffindor!" Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Thanks!" I said happily, for a second there I thought I was going to be stuck in Slytherin!  
  
"Good job Kagome!" I looked over to see Ginny giving me a pat on the back.  
  
"I told you would make it!" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"See you had nothing to worry about." Harry said while giving me a hug and a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks guys," I said. Smiling after Harry kissed me.  
  
I was about to say something when Professor Dumbledore cut me off.  
  
"This year is we have a very special new student. I think you may have seen that she was selected into Gryffindor. Her name Is Kagome, she came all the way over here from Japan. She will be taking classes as a fifth year, and have private lessons with all the teachers afterward." He took a breath.  
  
"We also have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, although he wish that his name not be spoken yet. I need not remind you that Forest is forbidden to everyone. Remember all of you have this week off before classes start. Everyone I'm sure we will have an interesting year. Okay everyone dig in!" He said the last part 'I'm sure we'll have an interesting year' while looking over to Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
I looked down at my plate. There wasn't any food.  
  
"Um, Harry? Where's the food?" I asked a little unsure.  
  
He just smile and chuckled. "All you have to do is say what food you want to the plate."  
  
"Really? So would they have like Japanese food?" I asked, hoping there was Oden.  
  
"Yeah, sure why not?" He said.  
  
"okay um... Oden!" I said to the plate a little embarrassed to be talking to a plate.  
  
Then suddenly Oden appeared.  
  
"Wow, Are a lot of things like this?" I asked Ginny. While just staring at the food.  
  
"Yup, but you have to be careful." She said between bites.  
  
"Okay." I said. I started to eat, it tasted almost as good as the one back at home. .  
  
Pretty soon a lot of people were done eating and started heading back toward their dorms.  
  
"Okay, I'm going back to the dorm anyone want to come?" Hermione asked looking at our once again empty plates.  
  
"Sure, I'm a little sleepy myself." Said Ron while giving a half hearted yawn.  
  
"Sure," The rest of us said.  
  
As we were walking through the doors of the room. Professor Dumbledore came up to me. We all turned around and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I would like to see Kagome." Was all he said as he gestured me to follow.  
  
"It's okay guys you head on back." I said .  
  
"Are you sure Kagome?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry." I said, while the group started walking out. All except for Harry.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here." He said with concern in his voice..  
  
I smiled, "Okay, I'll see of Dumbledore will let you come." I said with a smile while leaning up to kiss him. It was a short kiss, but we had to follow Dumbledore.  
  
We walked until we got to the table where all the professors were.  
  
"Hello Harry, I see you decided to follow Miss Higurashi." Professor Dumbledore said as he turned around to look at us.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, first I just want to congratulate you on making Gryffindor. Now, I know that you haven't been to Hogwarts before. You will take extra classes in every subject so we can get you all settled." He said with a smile.  
  
"Okay," I said simply.  
  
"That's all, and oh yes, Harry I need you to be her guide around the school, seeing you look like your not going to leave her side anytime soon." He said with a kind smile with a little chuckle. He gave us permission to leave with a little nod.  
  
We both blushed, but not as much as before. We started walking out of the great hall and down the hallways. We both made it to the stairs in silence, but a comfortable silence.  
  
I was just about to step onto the stairs, when I suddenly noticed that the stairs started moving! My first thought was... 'OMG I'M GONNA FALL!' It was a pretty long way down, too.  
  
I felt someone jerk me back from behind before I could go down. I turned around to see Harry holding me by the back of my robes.  
  
"Be Careful!" He said, but not harshly.  
  
"Oh," was my smart answer.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, jut a little shocked." I said still thinking about the stairs.  
  
"Why did the stairs move?" I asked.  
  
"They're enchanted, so it's gonna move every once in a while. You're gonna have to promise me that you'll be careful." He said.  
  
"Okay, Promise." I said.  
  
'I'm really starting to hate these stairs. Who would want to put spells on a staircase anyway?!?' I thought while Harry held onto my hand, afraid that what happened earlier might happen again.  
  
"I don't get why someone would want to put a spell on a staircase." I said.  
  
Harry just turned to me and smiled.  
  
We made it to the common room without falling. We came up to a picture of a fat lady in a pink gown. I looked over to Harry confused.  
  
"Harry, why are we here?" I asked looking at the picture, when suddenly it talked!  
  
"Password?" it, well she asked.  
  
I just looked at it in amazement. I tugged on Harry's arm.  
  
"Oh, it's Wolf's bane." He said after a moment of hesitation.  
  
The picture just nodded its head and it swung open revealing an entrance to a room full of Gryffindors.  
  
I must have still been looking around in amazement because Harry had to give me a gentle shove in.  
  
Inside there were A LOT of kids. There were bookshelves around the room, and about 5 tables close to the walls. There was a magnificent fireplace that held a blazing fire. There was a staircase on both sides of the room, and an indoor balcony. 'I like it here already, well except for the stairs.' I thought.  
  
"Wow," was all I said.  
  
I noticed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting down at a table that was close to the fireplace.  
  
While Harry and I were walking over to them I found Yume and Shippo asleep on one of the many couches, I'm not gonna mention how many kids looked at them longingly to sit on the couch because Shippo and Yume were stretched out so that they used up the whole couch.  
  
'Well, at least there not annoying anyone THAT much. Even though a lot of people want to sit down because it's getting cramped in here, and that couch can sit at least 6 people!' I thought while sighing.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said while smiling. To me they looked bored-to-death, well at least Ginny looked bored to death. Hermione and Ron were fighting over something.  
  
Ginny was apparently the only one who heard me.  
  
"Hi, Kagome" she said with a smile, while moving over a little to lend me and Harry some room and because the fight between Ron and Hermione started getting louder.  
  
"What are they fighting about?" I asked.  
  
"Oh that, Do you remember when Fred and George said they were going to sell stuff from there joke shop to kids here?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes, I think so." I said remembering when we all gave them pixies for there "Candy".  
  
"Well, There trying to find kids who are willing to test them out and help them see if there are side effects." She said as I looked over to George, who was right now surrounded by 1st years.  
  
I looked next to me where Hermione was and started listening to what they were saying.  
  
"We need to stop them! There breaking school rules!" Hermione practically screamed in Ron's Ear.  
  
"There not doing anything, and plus it's not really gonna hurt the 1st years." Ron yelled back.  
  
You could barely hear anything in hear because of all the Gryffindors here.  
  
"Were going over there to stop them now!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"No, were not!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Yes, we are!"  
  
"No were not!"  
  
"Yes, we are!"  
  
"No were not!"  
  
"Yes, we are!"  
  
"No were not!"  
  
*~Harry's POV~*  
  
'It felt so good to be back here again' I thought as I was sitting next to Kagome. She was now too interested in Ron and Hermione's little fight.  
  
"Hey Harry over here!" Fred said from across the room.  
  
I nodded my head enough for him to notice. Then I looked over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"I'm going to see what Fred needs. Okay?" I said.  
  
"Okay, but promise you'll come back fast?" she asked with one of her winning smiles.  
  
"Of course." I said as I bent down a little to give her a quick peck on the lips. We smiled at each other.  
  
I walked over to Fred with MUCH difficulty. There were even more 1st years than before surrounding them.  
  
"Over Here!" George tried to yell over them.  
  
I got past the 1st years, because some of them stepped aside to look at my scar. 'Oh yeah I forgot about that part.'  
  
I finally got over to Fred and George.  
  
"Hi," I said  
  
"Hi Harry, What do you think of our Candy?" Fred and George asked while extending out his hand and opening them to reveal one brightly wrapped piece of candy.  
  
"Is it even safe?" I asked unsure. Anything that the Weasley twins made you can assure it definitely not safe.  
  
"Well, so far this one is." Fred said, which didn't make me feel any better about the candy.  
  
"We really want to thank you for all the support money." George said.  
  
"It helped a lot." Fred added.  
  
"Don't mention it." I said.  
  
"Sorry guys I have to get back, good luck." I said knowing well that something wrong would definitely go wrong with the candy.  
  
As I made my way over to the table I noticed that most people have gone to bed. I got back to the table just as Ron and Hermione was Finishing with there fight.  
  
"Yes, we are!"  
  
"No, were not!"  
  
"They're breaking school rules!!!!!"  
  
"They're done anyway." Ron said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Fine, but tomorrow I'm talking to those two." Hermione said with a HMPH.  
  
I noticed Kagome had rested her head against my shoulder and her half- closed eyes.  
  
"Come on guys, it's late and we got a whole week to talk." I said as I helped the now sleepy Kagome up.  
  
"Okay" everyone else chimed in.  
  
*~Kagome's POV~*  
  
'I'm sleepy!' I thought as I walked over to the couch that a sound asleep Shippo and Yume were. I picked them up in my arms and stroked there backs gently.  
  
"G'night, Everyone" Fred and George said too lazy to say anyone's name.  
  
"Good night." Everyone else said.  
  
I leaned over to Harry, who was helping me stand a little, "Good Night." I said while kissing him fully on the lips. It didn't last as long as I would have hoped, because I was still holding the two kitsunes.  
  
Besides I get to spend everyday with Harry, and even a minute with him is precious.  
  
"Night." He said back to me with a goofy smile from the kiss. I gave a little giggle before following Hermione and Ginny up the left side of the room where the stairs were.  
  
'I hope these stairs don't move too' I thought as I took the first step cautiously. 'Good it doesn't' I thought with relief.  
  
Once we got inside I found my trunk sitting by the front of my bed. Or at least I think it's my bed. There were so many of them in the circular room, but at that point I didn't really care I was too tired.  
  
I set Shippo and Yume down gently and snuggled in with them. Thinking about my new life here.  
  
'Everything is going to be great!' I thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that the chapter got suddenly smaller, I originally planned to put more, but it got destroyed and I had to type it all over again. 


	9. Starting Classes

Hiya! Hope you guys didn't have to wait too long! It's not my fault I was grounded from the computer! Okay anywayz heres chapter 9! Oh yeah if I forget about Shippo and Yume then pretend their somewhere else! Lol I always forget about them....... Oh yeah and sry for the short chapters. (my bad)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
DREAM  
  
"What a strange place" I said aloud. I was in some sort of forest, with fog everywhere. I couldn't take one step without getting lost in the fog t hat was closing in.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I called out, but not a living soul answered.  
  
"You'll never be able to be with him." Said a figure that I could only make out the silhouette through the fog, but the voice belonged to someone I would never forget.  
  
The voice was cold, emotionless. Kikyo.  
  
"What do you want?!?" I shouted out to her.  
  
"Inuyasha is going to hell with me, just give up..." she said but I felt her drawing nearer. Just then I felt someone come up behind me, but didn't turn around to look at the person.  
  
"You better give me the jewel while you still have a chance. Just give up, you'll never be able to master it's power." The figure said. I turned around to see the person, which was none other than Naraku.  
  
He smiled cruelly at me while I tried to run away into the fog.  
  
"Kagome, over here." A New voice said which I recognized easily.  
  
"Get away from me Inuyasha! Stay back." I screamed as I started to panic.  
  
"Say Goodbye Kagome." He said with his red eyes looking down on me from behind. His hand was on the Tetsuiga. (sp?) He pulled out the sword ready to swing at me when..............  
  
Dream Over  
  
BRING BRING  
  
"Ughh..............Just 5 more minutes!" I mumbled. 'Stupid alarm clock'  
  
"Kagome!! Come on were gonna be late!!" Hermione said in a hurry. I shot up in bed and looked around. Everyone else was gone. Whatever I was dreaming of just suddenly disappeared out of my head. 'What was my dream about again?? Ugh.....I hate it when I can't remember my dreams!  
  
"Come on Kagome, Were gonna be late!" Hermione said in a hurry. I shot up in bed and looked around, no one was here except for the 2 of us.  
  
As I was rushing around the room a certain brown haired girl sat there Indian style on her bed, which was right next to mine.  
  
'Great I'm gonna be late! On my first day!' I thought frantically as I slipped on my new school robes that had the Gryffindor colors on it.  
  
As I ran around the room brushing my hair and brushing my teeth at the same time, I saw Hermione just sitting  
  
She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. '_Wait a minute.................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .................................didn't we have a week off before classes start?!?!?'_  
  
With that thought I turned around to glare at a certain brown haired girl for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Run," was the only thing that came out of my lips.  
  
Without hesitation Hermione whizzed out of the room, me following her very closely.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'What's taking them so long?' I thought while waiting in the common room with Ron, Neville, and the Weasley twins.  
  
"Hey Harry, when do you think they'll come down?" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Their girls, they can take forever." George replied.  
  
"True" Ron said back.  
  
We stayed there waiting.......................Waiting.........................waiting, until Hermione ran down the stairs laughing loudly. Followed by a not-so-amused-Kagome.  
  
"Morning!" I said to them, wondering if it was the right thing to say.  
  
"Hi guys," Kagome said before sitting down on the chair with me, even if there was a comfortable couch right next to her.  
  
"What took you guys? We thought you'd never come down." I heard Ron ask.  
  
"Oh well we just had a few problems with waking up." I heard Hermione answer, which Kagome snorted at.  
  
"Come on guys were starving!" I said while looking around the room to see everyone nod their head.  
  
"Let's race!" Kagome said excitedly, but before anyone could comprehend what she said she was already out of the room.  
  
"Your not gonna let her win are you!" I heard Ginny giggle from across the room. 'When did she get here?' I thought before running after Kagome, while everyone ran out to be the first one to get to the Great Hall.  
  
We ran through every hall, while each of us trying to out do the others. Until we saw Kagome turn into another hall way. She must have stopped to take a break because she was leaning against the wall for support.  
  
As we zoomed past her I slowed down a bit so she could hear me. "See ya!" I said.  
  
She must have heard me because she started laughing and ran to catch up to us.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'We skidded to a stop right before the Great Hall, where everyone was eating their breakfast or well Brunch. I felt and heard the growl that came from my stomach, unfortunately so did Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Neville.  
  
"Aw, is the little Kagome hungry?" Said Harry, while laughing and putting his arm around my waist.  
  
"Maybe" I said with a giggle.  
  
We all went to sit at the table when I noticed Shippo and Yume Sitting on the table, where the teachers were. Shippo was in front of the Herbalogy (sp?) teacher. 'Well at least their not terrorizing anyone.' I thought sarcastically.  
  
Everyone had already started eating. I looked at everyone Ron disgusted me the most. 'Where did he learn to eat?!? He's almost as bad as Inuyasha!' I thought, but then soon tried to erase it from my memory. 'I hope he's having fun with that clay pot.' I thought darkly.  
  
Harry looked over to me.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"You haven't eaten anything yet." He continued even though I didn't answer his question yet.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking." I said with a cheery smile, it was sort of the truth.  
  
"Hmm..." He decided just to drop it, but since he was next to me he wrapped his free hand around mine and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
Breakfast ended just a while after I finished eating my Oden. In my opinion it was the best food in the world next to Pocky. Whoever didn't like either of those two was either crazy or American.  
  
We were just heading for the doors that led out of the Great Hall when the same guy from the train came up to us. He had Blonde hair and looked like he had a cocky attitude. I think Harry called him 'Malfoy'.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said with annoyance cleary in his voice. Malfoy didn't say anything, but eyed our group before turning his gaze to me.  
  
Harry was right next to me before he moved to block me from Malfoy's view.  
  
"Such a pity, the new girl is being wasted on you mud bloods." He said before walking off, but before he could get too far away he turned back at us and looked at me and saying, "I'm still available is you want to ditch these losers." He said while waiting for my response,  
  
"Get out of our way Malfoy!" Harry half shouted half talked, while walking right up to Malfoy. If glares could kill, then Malfoy would be in hell by now.  
  
"Fine, but don't think I'll stop trying," he said and walked off without turning around.  
  
I could tell Harry was still seething. Before even I knew what I was doing and walked up to him from behind and wrapped my arms around him in a bear hug.  
  
First he got tense, but when he found out it was me he started to relax. He turned around to face me and hugged me back.  
  
Whatever happiness we had before Malfoy came was quickly destroyed. We resumed walking out of the doors and outside toward the door that lead to the outside world.  
  
"What's a Mud blood?" I asked because I remember Malfoy calling them that.  
  
When nobody answered I knew it must have been something bad.  
  
"It's a word that not usually used in a civilized conversation." Said Hermione with a glare across her face, but not really pointing it to anyone.  
  
"It's means 'dirty blood'." Ron said after a few minutes.  
  
"Oh..." That was all I could say.  
  
"Come on guys don't let that old toad bring us down today!" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah he doesn't even have a girlfriend!" George piped up while winking at Harry.  
  
The one thought that floated through our head was 'Neither do you...'  
  
Next 2 hours  
  
Everyone's mood changed by now, they didn't seem so depressed. We were heading down the Quidditch field to fly some brooms. 'I wonder if I could try, it must be fun' I thought as we got closer to our destination.  
  
When we were almost there Ron broke into a run. 'He must like the game a lot....' I thought before heading on after him.  
  
"He's been waiting all year to play Quidditch again." I heard Harry try to say while running.  
  
"He must really love the game." I said, voicing out my previous thought.  
  
We all got to the Quidditch field, with Ron already there of course.  
  
"Where's the brooms?" I asked no in particular.  
  
"I'll get them!" Ron said while once again running off.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
"I've.......got ......the .....Brooms....." Ron panted. He gave us each a broom.  
  
'How do I work this thing??' I thought as I looked at the familiar object in my hand.  
  
"Do you want to fly with me?" Harry asked obviously seeing my difficulty.  
  
"Sure!" I said. Everyone else was already up in the sky.  
  
"Come here and just sit on it." He instructed. I immediately did what he told me too.  
  
I came over to him and awkwardly sat on the broom. He kicked off the ground and I felt like a was about to fall. 'I'm gonna fall!' I thought frantically, until I felt one of Harry's arms wrap around my waist. I looked behind me to see him smiling, well laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I said with pretend annoyance.  
  
"Nothing," He said with a chuckle. Since we stopped and were floating on the air, I turned around on the broom and wrapped my arms around his neck and covered my his lips with mine. At first he didn't do anything, but let me kiss him, but a second later he got it though his head and wrapped his arms around me and responded.  
  
We stopped when from across the field someone shouted, "Get a room!"  
  
We both snapped apart with blushes as red as tomatoes. We decided to fly over to them after our shock of being interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, I knew you guys were having a special moment, but please! Do it somewhere else," Fred said while breaking out in laughter.  
  
"Whatever," I said, still embarrassed. We got back to ground and well, did the usual stuff.  
  
6 Days Later  
  
Nothing was very interesting happened on that week that we had off. Well except for a few visits from Malfoy and an angry outburst from Harry to Malfoy.  
  
Everything was well....normal, which is usually not something that happens at Hogwarts.  
  
'OMG! Schools starting today!' I thought I had woken up extra early just for this, and well also to prevent Hermione from annoying me in the morning. I pulled on my school robes. I looked toward my bed, Shippo and Yume were still sleeping.  
  
'Should I wake the little guy up?' I thought, debating on whether to wake? Or not to wake. In the end I decided just to wake them and let them fall asleep again.  
  
"Shippo." I nudged him softly. I heard a mumble from under the covers.  
  
"I'm going to start school today, okay? If you need to find me ask one of the big kids where I am." I whispered.  
  
"Okays," I heard Shippo say barely over a whisper.  
  
"Good boy," I said and left them alone.  
  
It was already 6:50. people Should be waking up soon, but probably will wait until the last minute, except for Hermione.  
  
"Ughhhhhh...." I heard from next to me. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey! What time did you get up?" I heard her ask.  
  
"6:30" I answered her looking at her she was a mess.  
  
"Oh, I guess you don't like my way of waking you up." She said with a soft giggle.  
  
She got changed and we both headed toward the Common room to meet the guys. To our surprise we found them already there.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said still wondering how they got here before us.  
  
"How'd you guys get here before us?" I heard Hermione ask.  
  
"Ron kept waking us up, because he got all excited about going back." Muttered Harry. I knew he was telling the truth because of the round blackish circles around his eyes. I looked around at the people who aere currently here, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the twins.  
  
"Okay so what are we waiting around for?" I heard Fred ask.  
  
"Yeah! We got empty stomachs and pockets full of Merchandise!" George said to second Fred. That wasn't the best thing to say because it got Hermione all wound up.  
  
"For the LAST TIME! Your not aloud to sell those on school property!" Hermione yelled at them.  
  
Ron didn't really care, he was just walking out the door and started heading toward the Great Hall. Harry and I decided to follow him because we knew Hermione wouldn't be over until the twins agreed, which will probably be never.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
We all had eaten breakfast, the twins and Hermione had to eat fast because of their little 'chat' this morning it had gotten them late. We were already headed toward our first class.  
  
"Oh... I don't know if I can do this." I said, I hadn't learned anything and everyone else had been here for about 4 years and this was their 5th!  
  
"Don't worry about it, Well be right there to help you!" Hermione said with a bright smile. I looked over to Harry and he took my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I smiled at him, I knew he would always be there for me.  
  
We walked into the room most of the people were already there, but there were a lot more empty seats then there should have been.  
  
We took a seat so that we were all close by. Our first class was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall walked into the room.  
  
"Welcome everyone to your first transfiguration class of the school year." She said to everyone looking at us one by one.  
  
"This year we will be picking at where we left off last year. Were going to try and turn an animal into a glass cup." She said curtly, then out of nowhere a small hamster or rat popped out onto our desk. No one did anything at first.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for!" she asked. All at once people began to point their wands at the creature on front of them.  
  
Harry turned around to face me and o explain, but was cut off when Professor McGonagall came up.  
  
"I understand this is your first year here, I'm going to show you how to do it and then I want to see you try. Come follow me and I'll help you." She said as she moved to the other side of the class room. I followed her and we began.  
  
She said a few words loud enough for me to here and moved her wand into different steps and explained as she went along. 2 Minutes later after she was done with the explaining and finally did it, my rat turned into a fine made glass cup. She said that you had to say "Vitreus" loud and clearly for it to work.  
  
(AN: I didn't know the real spell so I just looked for the Latin word for "glass" and I used that.)  
  
"Okay now you try," She said as she gestured to me.  
  
"Um...okay" I said still unsure about how this would work out.  
  
"Vitreus," I said while moving my wand, but the only thing that happened was my wand burnt up leaving ashes all over the tile floor. I looked to Professor McGonagall in shock. She didn't looked so surprised.  
  
"Hmm.....Your power was probably too strong and the wand couldn't channel it." She said in a matter if fact tone.  
  
"Oh..." Was all I could muster.  
  
"Here try it with your hands, Professor Dumbledore knew that this would happen so he told me what to do just in case." She explained.  
  
"All you have to do it imagine what kind of glass you want and say the word." She said.  
  
"Give it another try." She suggested.  
  
"okay," I said and resumed my position. I pointed a finger toward the rat. And said the word.  
  
"Vitreus," I said clearly. Harry and the rest of the gang and some other people must have noticed my wand go down in flames and instead of doing their own work decided to check out mine.  
  
My hands started to glow a Soft blue color. Then electricity flowed over my hands forming a great light surrounding my hands. I looked over to the others and Prof. McGonagall, but she only told me to continue.  
  
I closed my eyes and pictured a glass cup with a golden design around the top of it. The next thing I knew the light shot out from my hand and onto my rat. It glowed for a second until in just shaped in to the glass I described in my mind.  
  
"Whoa," I said. Unsure of what to do.  
  
"Very good, Ms Higurashi. Go back to your table and do it again." She said and turned back to the class, as soon as the rest of the people saw that she was done with me they all went back to work, hoping that Professor McGonagall didn't see them slacking off.  
  
I headed back to my table and well they just stared at me. Until Ron yelled "Bloody hell! That was awesome!" unfortunately he said it a little too loud.  
  
"Mr. Weasley if you don't want detention you'll get back to your work immediately." She said and sat back down in her desk.  
  
Ten minutes later when I got the hang of the glass thing Professor McGonagall stood up and announced that class was over.  
  
We all gathered our things and left. Once outside Ron was finally able to burst.  
  
"How did you do that!?!" He asked me when we were a good distance away from the professor.  
  
"I dunno my wand sorta burst into flames and well Professor McGonagall said she knew that was going to happen and taught me how to do it with my hands because the wand couldn't channel my power." I said all in one breath, which was pretty hard.  
  
"Whoa," I heard Harry say. His arm was already around my waist and we were walking down the hallway.  
  
Our next class was Charms. I hoped that the teacher knew I didn't have a wand with me.  
  
We once again walked into a class room and took seats close to each other. Until this short little man with a white beard came into the classroom and stood on a pile of books for us to see him.  
  
"Welcome class! My name is Professor Flitwick," he said cheerily. We will begin by levitation. I know we already learned that, but this time it's not going to be a feather." He handed out bricks to everyone, well they sorta flew onto our desks.  
  
"Um...Professor Flitwick....couldn't bricks actually hurt someone?" A guy from the back asked.  
  
"Oh no. These are enchanted bricks so if they fall they'll feel as light as a feather. They only feel heavy, but if you drop it you won't feel anything." He said not losing his cheeriness.  
  
"All of you get to it!" He said excitedly. Then he turned my way and said. "Oh Ms. Higurashi please come over here." He said.  
  
I got up and came up to him, but first Harry grabbed my hand before I could actually move anywhere. He must not have heard Professor Flitwick because he said, "Where are you going?" He asked. He never really liked me to go alone anywhere.  
  
"The professor asked me to go to him." I said, he thought it over and let me go with a small squeeze on my hand.  
  
I went over to the professor.  
  
"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts! I'm going to show you how to levitate an object." He said. "It's actually really easy. Professor McGonagall told me about what happened to your wand. All you have to do it flick your wrist and say : Wingadium Leviosa!" (A/N: Obviously I don't know how to spell it.) He pointed over to my brick and showed my how to do it.  
  
"Wingadium Leviosa!" He said while flicking his wrist once. It automatically flew up.  
  
"Now you try," He said as it came back down.  
  
"Sure." I said. I'm sure I could do it......I hope.  
  
"Wingadium Leviosa!" I said hoping It would work. My hands glowed the same blue color, but it died down. Then nothing.  
  
I looked over to Professor Flitwick. He just smiled and said, "You can't just get it on your first try. He said try it again, but this time believe that it will actually work." I nodded and tried again.  
  
"Wingadium Leviosa!" I said, but this time my hands grew the same light blue and then electric started to form. It pointed to my brick, with the flick of a wrist the brick went up as if it were a feather.  
  
"Yay!" I said excitedly. I looked over to Professor Flitwick he just nodde in Approval.  
  
"Very good, you may go back to your seat now." He said and walked away to help some people who were having difficulties.  
  
Just when I got back to the table the professor said that time was up.  
  
"Harry I did it!" I said with glee. He just smiled and gave me a congrats hug and peck on the cheek, which blush didn't go unnoticed my the rest of the gang.  
  
"Ugh....we have potions next." Ron said with a sigh. It was obvious that nobody liked that class very much.  
  
"What's wrong with potions?" I asked, I did something like potions with Kaede back in the Feudal era.  
  
"Oh nothing, except for the old geezer teaching it." Harry said with a frown. I smiled and turned to face him. "Aww...Is my little Harry sad to go to Potions?" I asked him in mock pity. I just laughed as he looked at me pouting. Everyone else joined in on the laughter and stopped when we got toward the open doors of the dungeons, which was suppose to be the Potions room.  
  
'_It can't be that bad'_ I thought before stepping into the room filled with gloomy depressed kids.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update! I sorta got lazy and got my bum grounded from the computer. 


	10. Potions and Old Friends

A/N: Okay People Harry/Kagome Won. So everyone who liked Malfoy/Kagome then tough luck ya should have voted. The polls are now closed! On with the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I got alittle side tracked. It's all my neighbors fault if you want to blame someone. He's so annoying! Oh yeah and um......Sorry for the shortness of it, that's becuase I'm going to Hershey Park tomorrow!

Last Chapter

'It can't be that bad.' I thought before stepping into the room filled with gloomy, depressed kids.

Chapter 10

The dungeon was decorated with cauldrons that were up to my waist. Everyone in there looked either ready to dig their graves, or pee in their pants. It doesn't look like anyone wanted to be here. Our class mostly consisted of Gryffindors and RavenClaws. 

I turned to Hermione and _was_ going to say something, but the slam of the dungeon door came to my ears.

"Everyone turn you attention to me. I am, as most of you know, professor Snape." A man with black, oily, unruly hair said. He was situated at the front of the class and eyed us all one by one. I could tell it made Neville nervous along with others.

"We are going to start where we left off from last year." He said as he pointed his wand toward the black board behind him. Instructions began to appear on the board and Hermione got started, as did everyone else. 

'Great, now what do I do' I thought as I looked at what everyone else was doing. A lot of other people looked as lost as I was, but probably was better than me.

The instructions looked easy enough, but I wished they labeled the bottle of ingredients. "Ugh.............they could have at least told me which bottle is which" I said annoyed. 

Hermione looked at me and started giggling, trying to muffle it.

"Miss Higurashi, come over here." Professor Snape said or rather commanded. I slowly walked over to him, noticing all the eyes watching me.

When I was in front of him he said, "I know you haven't been here before, and Professor Flitwick informed me about your special abilities." He said 'special abilities' as if it were poison on his tongue. 

'I hope I survive this class.' I thought nervously.

I shot a quick glance to Harry and the others. They were sneaking glances at me too, in hopes that they wouldn't get caught,

Unfortunately the glances were not short enough because Professor Snape said, "Your friends won't be able to help you here. I will not treat you any different than the other students, you'll be wise to remember that." he sneered in a very un-teacher like manner.

I heard some snickers from the back, but decided just to brush it off and ignore it. I had been quiet every since he asked me to come up to the front of the class. 

"Do you know anything about potions?" he asked me as if I were a 5 year old who couldn't understand very much. I knew some things about potions from Kaede. Most of them were healing, but some were curses for battle.

"Yes, I have learned potions form an old friend of mine, t hey were mostly healing potions." I said hotly. I know it wasn't the best thing to do to a professor, but he was starting to piss me off.

He looked at me disbelieving me. "Fine, The make me a potio of light. You drink it and it'll make you glaw for at least 5 minutes.

'This is too easy.' I thought as he letme use the cauldron right on front of me. I had learned this a long tim ago from Kaede. I wanted to learn it becuase whenever we had to sleep in a dark wet cave there usually bats, and I used it to scare them off.

I couple of minutes later and I was done. At the end I held up the bright blue liquid in the oddly shaped bottle to Professor Snape.

He looked it over and handed it back to me, "It looks alright, but now for the final test. Drink it." He simply said. I personally think t hat he was just annoyed that I gotit right.

'Well here goes nothing.' I thought as I chugged the liquid down.

At first nothing happened, and Professor Snape was just smirking, but as soon as the smirk came it faded as a wave of delight flooded over me and I started glowing brightly a light electric blue, the same kind that appeared when I did magic.

At first the glow was so bright that everyone in the room had to turn away from the bright light, but after like 5 seconds it died down to an angelic glow. 

Everyone in the room was speachless. Well they were until this kidsi nthe back of the room stated, "Whoa"

Professor Snape looked at me and gave a grunt and a nod that I guessed meant premission to l eave. As soon as I walked back to my cauldron class was over. All of us filed out in an orderly fashion and I met up with the gang. 

I was still glowing an angelic blue, but I hoped it would be over before we got to wherever we were going. "You look like an angel." I heard the comment from Harry. I felt my cheeks get warm and the smile on the rest of the peoples faces tlkd me they were trying not to laugh, but Harry on the other hand looked like he was in a tranze. 

We continued walking, Hermione leading us, then someone asked. "Where are we going? Are we there yet??" 

"Ummmmm.....................Where _are_ we going I heard Ginny ask. 

"Don't you guys every look at your schedule?" Hermione asked. Each of us looked at one another and shrugged.

"No, because we always follow you anyway." I heard George say.

I could tell that cleary got Hermione annoyed, but she tried to ignore him, she probably was all worked up from what happened this morning. 

"Anyway, Were going to Lunch in the Great Hall. The owls are probably already there because they didn't show up to give us the mail this morning." She said.

"Oh...." was the only thing that was said, as we continued on.

The Great Hall

'Lunch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ODEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I thought excitedly. 

We were all seated at one of the long tables and looked ansiously at our plates. Everyone called out the name of what they wanted to eat and 'POOF' there it was. 

I stopped glowing on the way here, it was fun.

"Hey guys mails here!!" I heard Harry say. All of us looked up and sure enough there were Millions of owls, so many that you couldn't even see the ceiling.

Packages were being thrown from the sky and one of them landed neatly on front of Ron. He opended it up excitedly, but frowned at pushed the box aside.

"What's in it?" I asked curious to find out what it had been

"A MAROON sweater." He said grumpily.

"It's not even Christmas yet and she gives me a MAROON sweater." He continued, from the looks of it he did not like maroon.

"Um...........okay..." I said turning my attention to what the others got. All the owls left until there was one left. 

I hadn't gotten anything, and I didn't expect to either. Well at least I thought I wouldn't get anything. For the only owl left came down to me and it was holding a thin package with a letter attached to it.

It left it on front of me, gave a hoot, and flew off. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, The twins, and Ron were looking at me expectantly. I just looked down at the package.

"Well are you gonna open it anytime soon?" Fred asked.

"I guess so," I said as I took off the note first and read it aloud, becuase I knew they were gonn ask anyway.

_Dear Kagome,_

__

__

_ Your friends from the past came to the future and wanted to talk to you, but your weren't there. So I found one of there Wizard thingy cameras and took a picture of them! Isn't that great! _

__

_ Now if your look at the picture you can actually SEE and TALK to them! Inuyasha seemed a little funny, Sango and Miroku, well they aren't getting along to well and Miroku sports a new bruise on both cheeks. Have fun at Hogwarts!_

__

__

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX_

_ Love,_

_ Higurashi Family_

__

__

I closed the letter up. 'I don't want to see Inuyasha.' I thought sourly about all the things he lead me to believe. I can't believe that jerk. I really wanted to see Miroku and Sango, but I couldn't stand to see them and not being there with them.

"Come on open it!! If it was an enchanted Camera then you can talk to them, well if their there." Hermione said excitedly.

"Okay," I said unsure. I made up my mind and opened the package to see 4 smiling faces. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and..................................................................Sesshoumaru?!?!?!

"What!?!?!" I said out loud well, a little too loud. The people at the table looked at me strangely

"What's wrong Kagome?" I heard them ask. I wasn't lisenting and didn't even bother to answer.

Okay what is goiing on here?!? I was gone for like 2 weeks and they suddenly have Sesshoumaru the Demon Lord of the West. THen all the people in the piucture dissappeared.

I looked over the picture again, and stopped because I heard a voice calling out and a picture forming.

"Hi Kagome! I miss you so much!!!!" I heard an all to familiar voice fill my ears. It was Sango! I felt tears well up in my eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Sango is that really you!!" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to make sure.

"Of course, Hold on while I get Miroku and the others!" She went away, but I knew she'd be back.

"Who was that??" I heard Harry ask as I put down the picture waiting. 

"That was my dear friend Sango" I said smiling and sad smile.

"What did the note mean about the past and the future." Hermione asked, that question got all their attention. 

'Should I tell them?........................................................................ um........maybe later.' I thought.

"My mom likes to talk in a funny way, what she really meant was my friends from a long time ago came back to say hi." I said I was an ace liar.

"Okay, that was weird though," She said, I don't think she was convinced, maybe I wasn't as good as I liar as I thought.

Suddenly my picture came to life again. It was Sango, Miroku, I could see what my mom meant about the bruises, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, before you guys say anything, What is Sesshoumaru-sama doing here?!?" I asked the people in the picture. 

"Um......Lady Kagome after you um.......... went away Sesshoumaru wanted to thank you for taking care of Rin, but he got sidetracked and started helping us find the rest of the jewel." Miroku answered sheepishly, while Sesshoumaru glared. 

'Wait........Oh no! What did I do with the jewel!?!?!?!' I thought frantically. 

"Lady Kagome, I would like to thank you for taking care of Rin a long time ago, Thank You," The demon Lord said.

"Your welcome Sesshomaru-sama," I said as formly as I could without trying to sound nervouse about the jewel that I apparently didn't have.

"You got the jewel?" I heard the obnoxious person in the back yell, I'll give you one guess.......If you Chose Inuyasha then you correct! You just won the lottery!! 

"Wouldn't you like to know." I sneered in the same manner that Professor Sanpe did to me.

"You wench, just get back here and give us the jewel and help us look for more!" Inuyasha barked just like the stupid mutt he is.

"Inuyasha!! That's no way to treat Kagome it's your fault she left anyway!" I heard an enraged scream from Sango.

"WELL IT WAS HER FAULT THE JEWEL BROKE!" I heard Inuyasha yell louder. I had to cover my hand on the picure to muffle the sound. It sounded alot like cursing and somehow I don't think the teachers would appreciate it.

"Well Excuse me! Why don't you get the corpse you 'love' and ask her to help you, becuase I'm not giving you any part of the jewel! Tough luck. You chose who you wanted to be with, and obviously chose the wrong choice." I said hotly.

Everyone at the table was staring at me, with looks of curiosity written cleary across their face. No one was talking. Not even the people in the picture.

"You'll have to excuse my HALF-brother for his mistakes and the ones he IS going to make in the future." I heard sesshoumaru say breaking the silence.

I took a deep breath in and heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru, but I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later," I said and was about to pu the picture away, but I stopped and turned to Inuyasha. 

"I hope you are satisfied. You made a wrong decision and now you have to pay the consequences of it." I said darkly and put it in my shoulder bag hanging from my Right shoulder and connecting to the purse on my left side.

'Great First the Inuyasha, Then the missing jewel, and probably now people will start asked what had happened. Just great.' I thought sarcastically.

'This is not my day!' I thought as I turned back to the curious and baffled people at my table.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!!!


	11. Meet the New Teacher

Okay peoples I'm inspired again! I'm soooo sorry for the extremely LONG wait! Sorry, I had Writers Block and was incredibly lazy! I swear ever since school started I've been like a dead zombie! Okay on with the chapter, this chapter was gonna be up earlier, but I had to reread my story because I sorta forgot how it went 0o I knoe it's strange….lol. ON WIT DA STORY!

* * *

Chapter 11

Last Chapter

Everyone at the table was staring at me, with looks of curiosity written cleary across their face. No one was talking. Not even the people in the picture.

"You'll have to excuse my HALF-brother for his mistakes and the ones he IS going to make in the future." I heard sesshoumaru say breaking the silence.

I took a deep breath in and heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru, but I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later," I said and was about to pu the picture away, but I stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"I hope you are satisfied. You made a wrong decision and now you have to pay the consequences of it." I said darkly and put it in my shoulder bag hanging from my Right shoulder and connecting to the purse on my left side.

'Great First the Inuyasha, Then the missing jewel, and probably now people will start asked what had happened. Just great.' I thought sarcastically.

'This is not my day!' I thought as I turned back to the curious and baffled people at my table.

* * *

This Chapter

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron Asked.

'Great, Now what do I do? Their gonna find out eventually, I guess.' Is what I thought at the time.

"Well, Do you plan on telling us anytime soon?" Asked George.

Harry had been silent for the whole conversation. Until he spoke up and said, "Who was that jerk in the picture? Old Boyfriend?"

"HELL NO!" I said, What the hell was he thinking? That….UGH! There's not even a WORD the explain how cruel, backstabbing, liar, asshole, Inuyasha is.

I sighed, "Well, I'm pretty sure Shippo already told you the story, about what I used to do." I said.

They all nodded, "Well, that jerk with the red kimono on is InuYasha, The girl was my dear friend Sango, the monk was the pervert Miroku, and the demon who looked a little like Inuyasha is Sesshomaru, his brother. And that pretty much sums it up. Oh yeah, and I lost the jewel. Remember? The Jewel of Four Souls." I said

"So that was the bastard." Ron said, looking up as if he were thinking hard.

"Well, all I can say for now is...he is such an idiot!" he continued.

"I know! Can you believe the mouth he has? It puts Malfoy to shame!" Hermione said, I laughed, it sounded fake, I knew it did, and so did everyone else, but wisely they didn't push it.

"Yeah, it definately would!" I said with less enthusiasm, since I was sitting next to Harry, he took hold of my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We better get to…ummmm…Hermione?" Harry asked, changing the topic totally, I whispered a little thank you.

"Ugh! Seriously people! Get your own schedule! We have a free period, because the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is still getting settled down." Hermione said in a huff.

"Oh no, Where's Fred and George?" Ginny asked, it seems they disappeared on us. We all looked around the Great Hall, and in the corner we spotted George and Fred, not because of their tall, lanky figures, but because of the mob surrounding them.

"What in the world?" Hermione said, I stood on the bench because I definitely couldn't see above that crowd. I almost lost balance, but Harry steadied me.

"Be careful!" He said.

"Well what do you see?" Ron asked,

"Ummmm, Looks like they selling more of those practical jokes of theirs." I said, the kids in the mob were mostly first years. They were all waving around money towards Fred and George. The twins were just smiling like crazy.

"Okay, that's it! I'm stopping this nonsense right now!" Hermione said, already marching over there, Ron got up and ran after her.

"No we're not! Look at all those kids! You don't really think we can break it up do you?" Ron said, holding her back by her elbow.

"Ron come on! We are the Prefects! We must maintain order." Hermione was on the verge of shouting.

"I'm not going!" he said.

"YES YOU ARE" Hermione shouted.

"NO I'M NOT" He said.

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT"

"BUT THEY AREN'T ALLOWED TO SELL THAT ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!"

"YEAH, BUT TERE'S NO STOPPING THEM NOW!"

Ginny, Harry and I were still sitting at the table just looking at the on goings, it was chaotic. Kids running around, Ron and Hermione fighting, Fred and George making little explosives.

"They sure do like each other!" I said, directing my gaze to Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, they just need to figure that out before they start clawing at each other." Ginny said seconding my opinion.

"Well, I'm going over there to smooth things down between Ron and Hermione, with all this ruckus, I'm surprised a teacher hasn't come and given us all detention!" Ginny squealed and ran off.

"Umm, they all left us!" I said, looking around our now empty table.

"Some friends," Harry sad sarcastically.

"Thanks back there." I said, "For both, changing the topic and for making sure I didn't fall." I explained. Harry just smiled.

"Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He asked, as we both got up from the table.

"Let's get outta here, because I really don't feel like getting in trouble with the rest of them." I said with a wink. He just laughed, and as we were about to walk out of the Great Hall we spotted someone we really didn't want to see.

"Well look who it is, it's little potty." Malfoy said.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Oh, and Kagome! How are you? Beautiful as ever." He said, I guessed he was trying to act charming, but remembering my first encounter with him, it kinda smothered all of his chances.

Harry put an arm around my waist and held me close to him, as If saying to Malfoy, "She's mine so back off." Harry smirked as Malfoy glared daggers at him.

"Hey Kagome, When you get tired of this old fool, I'm always here." Malfoy said with a grin.

"Sorry, I don't think so." I said, this guy was just a little creepy.

"Well if yo-" He was cut off when Harry spun me around and brought his lips to mine in a firm, yet gentle kiss, I subconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist bringing him closer to me.

"WHOO HOO! GO HARRY!" Fred yelled from the corner, while he and George started clapping.

We broke apart, our faces as red as tomatoes, We turned to Malfoy, his mouth hung open and his eyes went wide. "Malfoy…You've got a little drool." I said, unsure If I said the right thing. He hastily broke out of his shock and furiously wiped at his mouth. He said nothing, but his glare directed at Harry said everything, and it meant 'It's not over yet.'

I giggled as he walked away and said, "Well that went well." I said

"Definitely." Harry said, still holding me close to him.

"Well, let's get going!" I said as we broke apart and just held hands.

"Hmm, Let's go to the lake." Harry said.

"Yeah! I haven't gotten a chance to go there yet!" I said excitedly, from our ride in the carriages I saw the lake, and thought it looked really pretty.

"Okay," Harry said smiling. We made our way over to the lake in a comfortable silence. When we got there we found a comfortable spot next to the lake under a willow tree. There were a lot of couples out, it was such a pretty day. We sat down next to each other, then Harry broke the silence.

"Back in the Great Hall….with the picture and umm Inuyasha" He said, not really sure what to say next.

"Yeah, I have no feelings for him, if that's what you mean." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. He looked down at the ground, until I took.

"Harry, I care about you, not him. The past is the past, now all we can do is make sure to get it right in the present." I said with a smile. Harry smiled, and put a hand over the on on his face.

"I know, it's just, well, You know how it is." He said, attempting a smile, but failing, instead pulling me onto his lap

"Yeah," I said, laughing as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. We just sat there for what seemed like ever, until a very loud CRACK broke the silence. Out of nowhere was Fred and George.

"I thought you weren't allowed to apparate on school grounds." I said, still sitting on Harry's lap.

"Well, your not, but it was an imergency, Hermione went crazy looking for you guys and we have Defense Against Dark Arts in, oh about…5 minutes." Fred said looking at his watch.

"FIVE MINUTES!" Harry and I shouted in unison.

"Yup! Well see you there!" George said as he and Fred left in another loud CRACK.

"They've got to be kidding." I said, looking at Harry.

"I don't think they are!" Harry said, and with that we both started running for the school.

3 Minutes Later

We made it in front of the room where we spotted Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins.

"We….made…..it." I managed to cough out, as I bent over to catch my breath. Harry and I were both panting hard.

"Whoa guys! Take a breath." Hermione said.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" Ron said. We must have been a sight, I mean after running all the way to the building from the lake, then running up flights of stairs, then getting a tinsy bit lost, and end up running back DOWN stairs, we finally made it.

"I thought you said class was about to start in five minutes!" Harry said to George.

"No, actually we meant 15, but Fred got confused."

Harry and I glared at Fred, and Fred actually flinched, "Hey! Well, IF I told you guys it started in 15 minutes, you'd still be cuddly cuddly!" he protested.

"Whatever." I said simply, I sat down and leaned my back against the wall with Harry.

It took us a little while to catch our breath, but we did, and right when we were got ourselves to look presentable and breath normally, the large doors to the DADA room swung open and the students piled in, each trying not to get the seat in the front.

Our whole group took part of the back room as we seated ourselves a figure in the front of the room caught our eye. She was kind of on a chubby side and her face was …well just plain scary.

"Good evening class." She said

"Good evening." Rang out in the class.

"My my, that won't do at all." She said.

"You must say 'Good Evening Professor Umbridge."

"Good evening Professor Umbridge" we said again.

"Okay, now class put away the wands. And I hope everyone has a copy on Defensive Magical Thoery?" She said. Many of the students in the class shared gloomy looks, when ever a class started with Put away you wands, it usually wasn't a lesson worth looking for.

"Yes" Rang out in the class.

"No no! It's 'Yes Professor Umbridge' Try it again.

"Yes Professor Umbridge." WE all said again. '_This lady is annoying_.' Was my first thought about her.

The Professor pointed her wand at the board and words appeared on the board it said:

'_Course Aims:_

_Understand the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

Everyone started writing the three goals on a piece of parchment and the room was silent.

"Okay class, read pages 1-20" She said as she seated herself at the desk.

We all started reading, or at least trying to, the book was nonsense. We were suppose to be learning how to defend ourselves! Not to learn who first started the class known as Defense Against the Dark Arts. I must have spent at least 15 minutes on the same sentence, until I gave up and looked around the class, almost everyone was still on page one. They must have thought it as boring as I did.

It wasn't until another five minutes until I raised my hand and stare fixedly at the Professor.. Professor Umbridge didn't even look my way, just stared somewhere else. We all knew she was just ignoring me. After several more minutes I noticed Harry and some other students also looking at me, finding it more interesting than the chapter.

Since almost half the class was looking in my direction the professor could no longer ignore me.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter?" The professor asked, showing her sharp pointy teeth.

"No, not about the chapter." I said

"Well then what do you need?" She asked determined to keep her fake sweet act.

"It's about you Course Aims." I said, Harry looked at me pointedly as if to say 'stop while you still can.'

"Well I think they are perfectly clear if you just took the time to read and understand them." She said in what sounded like she was on the verge of snotty

"Yea, but it doesn't say anything about _using_ Defensive magic." I said.

"Using defensive spells?" the professor repeated with a little laugh. "Why I can't imagine any situation nin my class where it would require you to use a spell."

"So were not going to use magic?" Ron said in an outburst.

"Students must raise their hand!" The professor said sharply.

Then Hermione raised her hand, "Well But isn't the whole point of Defense Against Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a qualified Ministry Trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly, now please be quiet and read, My my, Miss Higurashi, you've caused quite a ruckus." She said with her venom sweetness.

"But if we're going to be attacked-" He was cut off by the professor saying, "Hand up! Mister Potter"

He put his hand up, and said. "Well if we were to be attacked, as Kagome said, then it wouldn't be risk-free."

"I repeat, Do you expect to be attacked in my class?" She said.

"No, but-"

The professor talked right over him

"I don't like to be critizied for how I teach by some little 5th years. Now everyone get back to your reading!" She snapped.

"This is ludacris! What's the point of going to this class-" She was cut off.

"Your hands not up!"

Hermione put her hand up and continued, "What's the point of going to this class if we're not going to learn anything we can actually use!"

"There is no point!" I said, answering her.

"Professor, they have a point, If we're not going to learn anything to defend outselves with, how are we going to defend ourselves? By holding up the book in front of us?" Neville said, that must've taken a lot of courage for him to speak up.

"HAND UP!" She was on the verge of shouting, but only almost.

"And if-" I started, but then the bell rang, showing us that classes were over.

"Class is over, all of you can pack up now, Miss Higurashi, I need to speak with you." She said with poison dripping all over her voice. Hermione gave me a pitied look and mouth. 'Don't make her Angrier." Harry gave my hand a tight squeeze and whispered before leaving, "I'll wait for you in the hall way, don't do anything stupid." He said.

When the class was empty I walked up to the front of the class room. Then the professor started talking, "I've been teaching for over ten years, now tell me, why would you disagree with my ways, when It's been done many other times? Hmm?" She said in an irritated voice.

"Well, we're not learning anything by your methods! What are we going to do if we get into danger?" I said, exasperated.

"That's exactly why your not going to be in danger. Who's going to attack you? Demons?" She said with a sneer, very unteacher-like

"Demons are real! There's tons of them in the forest if you didn't know!" I said.

"No there aren't, and if you are spreading rumors of them being, then you'll have to be put in detention now wont you." She said

"Liar! They are real!" I shouted.

"Don't you raise you voice to me!" She screamed

"I'll do as I please." I said, with a glare

"That's it! Your getting a detention for disturbing class, causing a riot, and raising your voice to me."

"That's stupid!" I shouted again. She just ignored me and handed me a slip, "Give that to Professor McGonagall, she'll decide how long it should be." She said with a smirk.

I grabbed the note and took off out of the room. In the almost hallway I spotted kids from our class still outside.

"What are you all still doing here?" I asked no one in particular.

"That was an awesome what you did in there! Way to top Umbridge!" Kaite said, a girl from my common room.

"Yeah, You go girl!" A guy from the back said, the group broke up and slowly they started heading in all different ways. Because all the classes for the day were done. I waited back looking for Harry, but I couldn't find him, I was just about to turn around when I felt arms take hold of me from behind.

"I heard you shouting, PLEASE don't tell me you did something stupid." He said with a sigh.

"Ummm, well, it wasn't my fault, she started it." I said, Harry just raised an eye brow to that.

"You got detention didn't you?" He said.

"Yeah...I need to hand this to Professor McGonagall." I saidl he sighed and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Okay let's go, but next time we have DADA please, oh please don't do that again! You almost gave me a heartattack when you didn't stop questioning the professor!" She admitted.

"Awww, Harry got scared for me! That's so cute!" I said in a little voice. His cheeks turned scarlet and he just took my hand and we walked to Professor McGonagall's office.

Once we got there, Harry waited for me outside, and I timidly knocked on the door. "Come In" I heard the voice from behind the door. 'Well here goes nothing' I thought.

I stepped into the class room, it was empty except for her. I walked up to the desk, to see her writing a letter, she looked up when I got close, "Is there something you need?" She asked. I said nothing but handed her the slip. She looked it over and transfigured a chair in front of her desk and motioned me to sit there.

"Did you really disrupt the class?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, might as well tell the truth.

"Did you Cause a Riot." She asked.

"I only asked one question! But I guess I should say yes." I saied

"Did you shout and call the teacher a liar?" She asked.

"Yes, but she deserved it." I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, she probably did, but she's still a teacher." The professor said. That was one of the last things I expected her to say.

"Well, it looked like you'll have to get one detention as a warning, but for future reference, try to anger Professor Umbridge, She comes from the Ministry of Magic, she has friends in high places, it wouldn't be wise to get on her bad side."

"It's already too late for that." I said.

"It appears so, You'll have to take the evening detention this evening, in about two hours, report to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and you'll take your detention with Professor Umbridge." She said, she went back to writing her letter, which basically meant conversation over. I left the room and found Harry putting his ear to the door. I looked at him questioningly, it caused his ears to turn pink. Ron and Hermione were there too, but arguing about something.

"Well what happened?" Harry asked.

"Umm, well I got detention with Umbridge" I said with a sigh

"Ugh, a detention with that woman! I wouldn't be able to stand it." Hermione said with clear dislike in her voice.

"That was an interesting class, people are already talking about what happened all over school! You're an idol!" Ron said.

"When do you have to go for it?" Harry asked

"Umm in about two hours." I said, Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around me, Since he had a good eight inches on me he had to bend down to my ear, "I hope you'll be a good girl." He whispered, "Of course." I said, with a wink.

We all headed toward the Quidditch field just to relax and the two hours I had just flew by an dI found my self in front o the DADA room. Harry was right behind me, but I knew he wouldn't be able to stay.

"Okay, well here I go!" I said, trying to muster up all the courage I had.

* * *

Read and Review! SORRY FOR TAKING SO FREAKING LONG TO UPDATE! I just kinda forgot about it, then when I remembed I had to re read my whole story over again to get my bearings, and I'm already started on chapter 12, so have no f ear! 


End file.
